Teen Titans vs Justice League
by Constant0123456789
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if Justice League faced the Teen Titans? Robin sure hasn't, but what happens when someone from his past shows up in Jump City with bad news and a plea for help? Will hard feelings get in the way of two people and what will Robin do when the Justice League threatens one of his team mates? Will a super villain team up pull them apart forever?
1. Prologue: Secrets

Secrets are what drive our life on. They plague our every choice, our lives, all throughout the government and beyond. Some may say that they are meant to stay secret, so we can protect our friends – and if necessary, our sanity. However, this is not the case with all of us. Secrets, no matter how much we desire it, cannot stay that way for long. So is the case with the Teen Titans. Each has their own secret, whether it has been brought out or not. Three secrets have come, two remain, but in the course of this story, we can only look at one. There is no right or wrong, nor can we control what others will think, but when an old friend asks for help from an older friend, one must decide what to do. Can he face the past he left behind, or has he abandoned all his roots for good? I give you the secret of Robin's past.


	2. Chapter 1: Battles and Bruises

Chapter 1

Battles and Bruises

Everything was normal. That's the best way to start. The sky was a deep shade of blue with few clouds here and there; the birds sang their little songs, an early morning robbery in progress. Everything was…okay, so not perfect. Robin led the way over the building tops chasing the infamous Mumbo Jumbo, who had just completed evicting a bank of its money. Starfire and Raven flew overhead, attempting to stall Mumbo anyway they could. Beastboy and Cyborg drove in the T-car down below. Robin lunged for Mumbo's cap.

Mumbo turned around, waved his wand and shouted, "Mumbo Jumbo!" causing numerous cards to fly out of his wand right into Robin, forcing him back. Starfire saw the trouble and caught him easily.

"Thanks, Star," Robin said.

"Perhaps there is another way to stop the Mumbo before he gets away," said the red haired alien girl from Tameran.

"When you think of another way, please feel free to share," Raven said, in her usual monotone voice as she joined them.

"Anybody know how to lasso a magician?" Beastboy asked cheekily over the communicator.

"Not cool, man," Cyborg said.

"It was only a suggestion," BB said.

"Forget that, Cyborg, see if you can throw him off his rhythm," Robin ordered.

"Right," Cyborg said.

"Raven, slow him down at any cost."

"I'm on it," Raven said.

"Beastboy, we'll need you up here."

"On my way," said the green changeling.

"Starfire, let's get in front of him. See if we can cut him off," Robin finished.

"Hold on," Star said. Robin did as he was told, though it was hard at the angle he was at. Despite this, he managed and Starfire flew as fast as she could ahead of the unnaturally flexible magician. Beastboy had turned into a hawk and was flying just above Raven's head. Cyborg was firing his sonic canon – built into his arm – at the fleeing villain while Raven blocked him with whatever she could find and sometimes just her own dark powers. None of these fazed the villain however. Mumbo just jumped, dodged and ducked anything and everything that came his way.

"Beastboy, now!" Robin shouted. Without warning, Beastboy changed into a triceratops and dropped down on the unsuspecting villain. Despite this, Mumbo managed to get out of the way, but still fell down to towards the street far below. "Starfire, let go!" Robin ordered. Starfire hesitated for a millisecond before she let go of her friend. Robin plummeted after the flailing villain, grabbed onto him and in the same instant, fired his grappling hook onto the building to stop their fall. Cyborg stopped right underneath them and smiled up. Starfire, Raven and Beastboy landed beside him and Robin let go of the magician. He fell the last five feet down and landed hard, dropping his wand in the process. Raven used her dark energy to pick it up and hand it to Star who broke it with a small flex of her hands.

Back at the tower, Starfire flew close to the roof of their main room as they re-entered their home. She was laughing in delight.

"That was marvellous!" she said. Robin laughed gently at her enthusiasm.

"I must agree. Good job team, hopefully now we can get some–" before Robin had finished his sentence, the alarm sounded and the team half froze.

"You were saying," Raven droned.

"Let's move," Cyborg said. Off again to save the day. The team headed farther downtown – or more central, it was hard to tell. They stopped in the park and looked around.

"So, what was the trouble here?" Beastboy asked, after a moment of looking around.

"The computer only said that some curious people had been spotted here. They might not be violent, so be careful and wait for them to make the first move," Robin said. The team split up easily. Starfire took to the sky, scanning the far extended area; Raven hovered slightly above the ground and searched through the more forested area; Cyborg looked along the edges; Beastboy sniffed around the lake; and Robin took the more eastern side.

"Find anything?" Cyborg asked over the communicator.

"I'm clear here," Raven called in.

"Nothing along the lake," BB reported.

"Nothing, could it have been a malfunction?" Robin asked.

"Not unless someone hacked our system, then we'd still have a problem on our hands," Cy said.

"I would not be too sure about that!" Starfire said, in her urgent tone. She was presently watching nine odd creatures – or maybe machines – chase a girl out of the park and into the town.

"Where are they?" Raven asked.

"Heading to the town square, they're chasing a girl," Star said, flying over.

"Star, help the girl out. We'll be there momentarily. Titans go!" Robin shouted. Starfire didn't need any more encouraging. Flying faster and faster, she drove into the first few creatures. The girl stopped and turned around. Starfire flew towards her, grabbed her hands and flew up again. They landed on the nearest roof top and the girl collapsed. Her black and blue costume was torn in places and she honestly looked broken and undernourished. Star didn't have time to think about that though because the creatures had caught on and leapt up to where she had landed. Starfire picked the girl up again and flew away.

"Titans, I could use your assistance now!" she said.

"Azurath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted. A bus flew into the creatures and Raven joined Starfire.

"Thank you," Star said.

"Don't mention it, how is she?" Raven asked. They both looked at the girl.

"Gone…find help…no, no…" she muttered.

"Not well, she needs medical attention," Star said.

"Get her back to the tower, we'll finish up here," Robin called up. Star and Raven flew off, leaving the boys to take on the…whatever-they-weres. Cyborg blasted, Beastboy crushed and Robin fought all out until they figured out that they were robots. Then it was just a simple matter of destroying them and joining the girls at the tower.

Back at the tower, the boys found the girls in the medical bay – Cyborg decided to bring some pieces of the robots to study. Starfire was looking on patiently while Raven checked their new friend over. Starfire greeted them as they came in.

"My friends are you well?" she asked.

"Well as can be. We took out those robots so they shouldn't cause us anymore problems," Beastboy said.

"How is she?" Robin asked, walking over to Raven. Raven shook her head and pulled down her hood.

"She's more than injured and undernourished," she said.

"You can't heal her?" Cyborg asked.

"I can heal injuries like broken bones and sore muscles. Undernourishment is easy to overcome, but I can't heal sickness," Raven said.

"How sick is she?" Robin asked. Just then the girl stirred.

"Need…help…counting on me…failed…dark, oh the dark," she muttered.

"I think she's delusional," Raven said. Robin looked very closely at the girl's mask. Something stirred inside him; an image that he had long since pushed away. The girl woke up and looked up at him.

"R…Robin," she said weakly. "I f…found…you." With the last word out, she passed out again.

"Robin, do you know her?" Starfire asked. Robin didn't answer, but instead left the room for his own. Once there he pulled out a small box from under his bed and blew off the dust. Inside he found what he was looking for; a picture of him and Batgirl.


	3. Chapter 2: Recovery

Chapter 2

Recovery

In the weeks that followed, the Titans took turns watching over their patient; that is all except Robin. Something in him drove him away from his old accomplice. He said it was because he was the leader of their team, the others knew better. Raven continued to treat Batgirl and during the night, meditate by her side in case she was to wake up; Starfire kept her company by telling of her friends; Beastboy told his silly jokes and occasionally thought he saw her smile; Cyborg tinkered on small objects and explained what he was doing and why. Robin would sometimes watch through the window and wonder what had brought his long-time friend and college all the way out here. Gotham was a good many miles away. Finally, three weeks in, they finally got answers. Raven was deep in her meditations during the night.

"Azurath Metrion Zinthos," she chanted. Over and over, she chanted until the girl gasped and tried to sit straight up. Raven dropped to the ground by her side and helped her to lie down again. "Easy, you were pretty bad. What's your name?" she asked.

"Batgirl," the girl said.

"Rest easy, Batgirl. My name is Raven, I'm here to help you," Raven said.

"No, no, no, they need help. They sent me to get help! I…I failed…" Batgirl muttered.

"Wait a moment," Raven said. She turned away and called in on the communicator. "Guys, get down here. Our mystery girl is awake." It was only a few moments later when everyone hurried in, Robin slipped in last. Starfire immediately flew to Batgirl's side.

"Friend, why have you been chased by such horrid creatures?" she asked. Batgirl placed her head in her hands and shook it.

"This is Batgirl. Batgirl, this is Starfire, Cyborg, Beastboy and Robin," Raven said. Batgirl lifted her head and spotted Robin.

"Robin," she said.

"Hello, Batgirl," Robin said, in an uneasy tone.

"Now I can complete my job. You have to come back," Batgirl said. Everyone looked slightly confused.

"Robin, do you know her?" Beastboy asked. Robin looked at Batgirl a long time before answering.

"I did…once, a long time ago," he said.

"It wasn't that long," Batgirl said, "…only five years." Confusion turned to shock at their statements.

"Robin, why didn't you tell us?" Cyborg asked.

"It doesn't matter. I left it behind and I'm not going back," Robin said. Without waiting for an answer, he left the room.

The next morning found Batgirl on her feet, arm in a sling, limping painfully up to the roof where Robin watched the sun rise. Robin turned around at her approach and turned back to the rising sun. Batgirl's smile faded as she went to join him.

"What's wrong with you? You're not the same boy wonder I made so many mistakes with," she said.

"And you are?" Robin asked. Batgirl snorted and turned to the sun.

"I can understand why you don't want to leave. It's beautiful here, but I was sent to find you or some other help," she said.

"Did Batman send you?" Robin asked. Batgirl let her shock turn into anger.

"He should have! But no, he didn't. Superman did," she said. Robin turned to her. If Superman had sent her…it must have been under dire circumstances.

"Why were you sent?" he asked. Batgirl smiled.

"All the villains stretching from Gotham to Central City have made a Super Villain League and tried to wipe out or capture the Justice League. As far as I've heard, they succeeded in taking down the greatest super hero force known to the world…but they didn't take them all. Superman sent me to find help and sent some others to take care of the injured and plan the next attack. If I was to return with help, I was to find them and join the resistance," Batgirl told the Titans.

"And you found us," Cyborg said.

"But I'm offended by the fact that you called them the greatest super hero force known to the world," Beastboy said. Raven hit him over the head and Batgirl chuckled.

"But, if they are as powerful as you say, how can we defeat them?" Star asked.

"I must admit, Star's right; we're only five and Batgirl can't do anything until that arm heals," Raven said.

"No, we're not," Robin said. Everyone turned to look at him. "We'll call in everyone."

"You don't mean?" Cyborg asked. Robin nodded.

"Just like when we defeated the Brotherhood of Evil," he said.

"Cool…" Beastboy said.

"And Beastboy, no more bad jokes," Robin said. Everyone laughed gently. Robin stopped laughing and looked out the window. The sun was beginning to set casting an orange glow across the water.

"Well, I say, we get to bed and start planning tomorrow," Cyborg said.

"Good idea, Cyborg. Let us 'hit the hay,'" Starfire said. The others followed muttering something about accents, leaving Robin and Batgirl in the main room.

"Do you think he'll be glad to see me?" Robin asked. Batgirl sat down beside him on the large couch.

"Batman doesn't show it, but I know that you leaving made him very sad, me too. He might not show it, but he'll be happy you came back if only for this reason. It'll show him that you care," she said. Robin smiled and they both headed off to bed.


	4. Chapter 3: Calling All Titans (again)

Chapter 3

Calling All Titans (again)

The next morning, Beastboy and Cyborg started fighting over whether to have real eggs and bacon or tofu. Batgirl laughed at their argument. Her arm had healed well and was now only wrapped up in gauze. Starfire was floating about looking for something that was out of sight. Raven was reading a book and would often look up only to glare at BB and Cy. Robin came in and sat down beside Batgirl.

"So, what's for breakfast?" he asked.

"Right now, I don't know," Batgirl said. Just then, the warning light flashed and alarm went off. Robin opened his communicator.

"Trouble, Titans go!" he ordered. They all sprang up and headed out. Batgirl sat still and looked down at her hands. "All of us," Robin called back. Batgirl smiled and sprang after them.

Everyone hurried along into town where they found Jonny Rancid causing mayhem on the street.

"That's right, run away. Run away from Jonny Rancid!" he roared. As he laughed, Robin tossed one of his boomerangs at him and he turned.

"Rancid, you're under arrest," Robin said.

"You'll have to catch me first, bird boy," Rancid said. Laughing, he leapt on his bike and road away.

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted. Starfire, Raven and Beastboy took off, flying while Cyborg hopped in his car and Robin and Batgirl on Robin's bike to pursue.

"Well, well, well, bird boy's got a bird friend. Can she keep up?" Rancid asked. Batgirl grimaced.

"Drive close to the buildings, Robin. I'll show him how I can keep up," she said. Robin did as she said and she leapt off, swinging herself onto the roof and hurried along.

"She moves fast," Cyborg said.

"Never mind that, let's cut him off," Robin said. With the T-car on one side and Robin on the other, they got on either side of Rancid. He laughed and pulled away. Raven and Starfire moved in front of him then and tried as a team to take him down, but he dodged easily and they ran into Cyborg and Robin. Beastboy landed in front as a giant T-Rex and tried to block him, but he jumped over too easily. Rancid turned around on his bike and laughed.

"You just can't keep up with Jonny Rancid!" he said. Without waiting for a reply he drove off.

"No," Robin said.

"Wait, where's Batgirl?" Starfire asked. As it turns out, Batgirl had gotten ahead of Rancid when he turned around to gloat. She now stood on the building in front of him waiting for him to get closer. It wasn't a long wait. She tossed her lasso with the two metal balls on each end and tied him up. Batgirl then used her grappling hook to swing down and take him off his bike.

"How's that for keeping up? And by the way, I'm a bat, not bird," she said. The others ran over to her.

"Nice job," Beastboy said.

"I believe this belongs to you," she said, tossing Rancid down. Robin smiled.

"Good job. Okay, let's bring him in and then get back to the Tower," he said. With another bad guy in jail, the Teen Titans stopped in for doughnuts before heading back to Titan's Tower. Robin got on the computer – after grabbing a doughnut – and started looking for the location of all other Titans. In the background, everyone, except Raven had started fighting over who would get the last doughnut. As they argued, new faces started to appear, starting with the Titans East.

"Titans East reporting for duty," Bumblebee said, as she led her team in. Batgirl had won over the last doughnut allowing Cyborg to stand up and greet the team he had led for a time.

"Hey Bee, how's everybody?" he asked.

"Why not ask them yourself?" Bee asked. Aqualad and Speedy walked in next, followed by Más and Menos who sped in and immediately started speaking in Spanish.

"Hola, estamos de vuelta. ¿Qué nos piden? ¿Hay problemas? ¿Quién es este?" they said stopping in front of Batgirl. She looked very confused.

"Don't worry, they only speak Spanish," Aqualad said, standing beside her.

"Uh, now I wish I'd paid more attention in Spanish Class," Batgirl said.

"Don't we all? I'm Aqualad by the way," he said, shaking her hand. "This is Más and Menos, Speedy and Bumblebee."

"Hola, I'm Batgirl," she said.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be in Gotham?" Speedy asked. Batgirl shifted at the question.

"We'll have Batgirl explain why she's here when the others get here," Robin said.

"The sooner the better," Kid Flash said, walking into the room. Batgirl looked at him suspiciously but shook her head. Alone, in pairs and teams, all the Titans gathered together at the original Titan's Tower and were all introduced to Batgirl who said she'd probably forget most of their names. When Robin finally called everyone away from their socializing, hands were raised as questions were asked.

"So what's this meeting about, Robin?" Red Star asked in his Russian accent.

"Is the job really so big that you need all of us?" Argent asked. Robin nodded.

"All of you have met Batgirl. She came to us three weeks ago by accident. She was being chased by some odd robots, but that's beside the point. She came looking for help because the biggest super hero league has been beaten," he said.

"You mean the Justice League?" Hot Spot asked.

"I heard about that," Pantha said.

"So, let me get this straight; you want us to go there and help the greatest super hero league in the world because they couldn't do it?" Speedy asked. "If they couldn't do it, what makes you think we can? Most of us were sidekicks to some of their members."

"He's got a point," Aqualad said.

"Ya, we're only kids," Jinx agreed. Jinx wasn't the most popular because she had ties to the H.I.V.E Five, but since she'd started dating Kid Flash, she'd become a Titan.

"We might be, but because some of us have been sidekicks gives us an obligation to help our old mentors," Batgirl said.

"Nos dará la oportunidad de probarnos a nosotros mismos," Menos said. Everyone looked confused.

"He said it'd give us a chance to prove ourselves," Bumblebee said. "And I agree."

"You speak Spanish?" Herald asked.

"Being leader of Titans East means I kind of have to," Bee said.

"And we won't be alone. Superman didn't just send me out to get help, he sent some of his team into hiding to take care of the wounded and plan the next attack," Batgirl said.

"If we're all agreed, we'll move out now. Titans, we've got a team to save," Robin said. So the journey begins.


	5. Chapter 4: Who Are We Fighting?

Chapter 4

Who Are We Fighting?

Everyone had their own way of travelling. Robin took the T-ship with Jericho, Pantha, Kole and Gnarrk; Cyborg took the T-car with Melvin, Timmy Tantrum, Teether, and Wildebeest – Melvin wanted Bobby to come with her, but instead, Cyborg said that Bobby could ride on the T-ship with Robin; Raven helped out by using her powers to carry Red Star, Speedy and Batgirl while Kid Flash carried Jinx. Everyone else swam, flew or ran. They talked by way of their communicators.

"So, what do you expect to find when we get there?" Herald asked.

"A town in ruins and overrun with crime," Batgirl said.

"You expect all that?" Kole asked.

"A lot can happen in a few weeks," Cyborg said.

"Cyborg's right. Whatever's happened there, we'd better be prepared for the worst," Raven said.

"Oh, I fear for what has happened to this Justice League whilst Batgirl has been away," Starfire said.

"Hey, I'm sure we can take them, right guys?" Argent asked.

"No doubt about it," Aqualad said.

"Totally," Lightning said. Beastboy shifted back into human form and landed on Raven's dark energy platform.

"As much as I agree, does anyone even know what we're up against?" he asked. The line was silent for a while.

"I can't say that I ever heard or saw whoever was commanding this united army, but whoever it was, they got every bad guy I've ever known or fought against and more," Batgirl said.

"Like who?" Hot Spot asked. Batgirl groaned as she started to spit out names.

"Joker, Killer Frost, Shade, Penguin, Bain, Grundy, Cheetah, Grodd, Giganta, and a whole league of others," she said.

"One happy reunion," Robin said, grimly.

"What do we do first when we get there?" Red Star asked.

"First we find the others that Superman sent away, then we need to figure out for sure what we're up against and then we can launch our attack," Batgirl said.

"Right, let's get to it then," Bee said. Within an hour and with the sun setting behind them, the Titans moved into an isolated area on the beach where two cliffs met. From there they fanned out to search quietly for any Justice League members in hiding. Robin and Batgirl knew the city best, but the others soon learned the basic layout like any other city. They decided it best to stay in pairs or in small groups just in case.

"Titans, report," Robin said over the communicator again. Beastboy shifted into human form after an aerial search of a forest.

"Nothing yet, I'm going hunting," he said before changing into a leopard and running off into the trees with Kid Flash and Jinx.

"Coast line is clear," Aqualad reported. Tramm made some odd noises to agree. Raven drifted through another part of the forest with Melvin, Timmy, Teether and Bobby. The three kids and "imaginary" friend stayed close. Rustling drew her attention and before she knew it a man resembling Robin Hood stood up and pointed an arrow at her.

"That's far enough," he said. The kids drew closer to Raven as a female magician appeared, another man grew to normal size, and a knight raised his sword. Raven pulled down her hood and placed her arms around Teether and Timmy.

"It's okay, my name is Raven. Batgirl came to us for help," she said.

"Do you expect us to believe you?" the knight asked.

"I expect you to let me prove it," Raven said, pulling out her communicator. The man dressed like Robin Hood nodded and Raven called in. "Robin, I think I've found them."

"Should we fall back to your position?" Robin asked.

"No, they're a little bit sceptical. Send Batgirl my way and I'll give you the 'okay' when we're ready," Raven said. There was a pause before Robin answered.

"Okay, she's on her way. We'll hold our position until you call in again," he said. Raven stood still while they waited. The other's weapons remained trained on her and caused Teether to start whimpering. She gently picked him up and rocked him.

"You don't look the type for children," the magician said.

"Normally I'm not, but someone had to watch them," Raven said. By this time Batgirl swung out into the small clearing.

"There you are. You were farther in than I thought. Hello Green Arrow," she said. Green Arrow lowered his bow and signalled for the others to do the same.

"We're glad to see you back. You appear to be successful," said the man who had grown from being smaller than a speck.

"I didn't get exactly who I wanted, but I did find help in numbers, Atom," Batgirl said.

"Go ahead and call the others. Let's see who you brought back," the magician said. Raven called in and it wasn't long before everyone had grouped together, and the Justice Leaguers got a little surprise. Titans East arrived first.

"There you are, you were harder to find than I thought," Bumblebee said. Green Arrow looked at Speedy and Speedy at Green Arrow.

"So, you did find another team to join," Arrow said.

"Arrow, it's been a while," Speedy said. No one needed to ask. Beastboy, Kid Flash and Jinx came next, Beastboy scaring the others half to death when he leapt in as a leopard and changed.

"We've arrived. I told you it was a left," he said. Kid Flash put Jinx down.

"Oh, well, you can't win them all," he said. Green Arrow slapped a hand to his forehead.

"You've got to be kidding me," he said. Slowly but surely, everyone came in, until Robin and Starfire reached the small clearing as the last people.

"Well, well, well, the boy wonder returns," Atom said.

"I'm not here to stay," Robin said.

"Arrow, is this everybody?" Batgirl asked.

"No, there are more of us, but most of us are still too injured to do anything," Arrow said. "This way." Following the green clad hero, the other Justice League members spread themselves out through the now rather large group.

"I can't believe you found Robin," said the magician girl.

"To tell you the truth, Zatana, neither can I. I haven't seen him in years. He's changed," Batgirl said.

"And you haven't?" Zatana asked. Batgirl gave her a look.

"Robin asked me the same thing," she said.

"In my opinion, you've grown up. You're more mature than you used to be and you make better decisions," Zatana explained.

"That may be, but Robin…to me he seems more like Batman now more than ever," Batgirl said. They both looked at where Robin and Starfire were laughing gently at something Atom had said. "Only he knows how to take a joke."

"Who's there?!" demanded a voice.

"Zatana, and the others. We've brought help," Zatana said. Out of the brush stepped a man in white and blue.

"It's good to see Batgirl succeeded. We feared the worst," he said.

"Unfortunately Dove, I didn't find who I exactly wanted," Batgirl said. They all headed inside the protected clearing to find six others, most lying down or nursing wounds. Dove explained to one of the girls standing up, she looked at them.

"Kids, that's our fighting force?" she asked.


	6. Chapter 5: Behind Bars

Chapter 5

Behind Bars

Batman strained as he tried to sit up straight. Pain seared his side and his hand shot there. Feeling slightly disoriented he looked around and saw that he was in a clear cell-type thing. Slowly and ignoring the pain, he stood up and gave the wall a good punch. Electricity shocked his body and he collapsed again.

"I tried that already. I think my arm is numb," Flash said across the hall. Batman looked around and realized that he wasn't alone. Almost everyone on the Justice League was there. Some were rousing while others just remained asleep.

"Uh, where are we?" Vixen asked.

"If I knew that, I wouldn't be disoriented," Captain Atom groaned.

"There's got to be some way out," Wonder Woman said.

"As long as you don't touch the walls, ceiling, or attempt to punch the floor, ya there's some way out," Fire said.

"So basically, we need to wait for a rescue," Aztec said.

"Don't worry, it'll come soon. Some of our team is still out there and Batgirl went to get help," Superman said.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, Superman," said a voice. Everyone who was conscious turned to see Braniac floating towards them.

"Braniac, is this whole plot your doing?" Superman demanded.

"No, despite my incredible knowledge I could never think of something like this," Braniac said.

"So basically, you're saying that you're not as smart as you thought," Flash said.

"What about Batgirl?" Batman asked.

"First I must mention that you've been unconscious for three weeks. My drones went to hunt her down in that time, but I seem to have lost communication with them and as for the other members; our members are out hunting them right now. You have no hope and no way out," Braniac said.

"We'll figure something out!" Stargirl said.

"Raise false hopes if you wish, but your end is almost here. I'll leave you now," he said. Without waiting for a reply, Braniac floated away.

"Unconscious for three weeks?!" Flash said.

"Talk about a nap," Aztec said. Batman looked down. Batgirl might be fierce, but Batman didn't give her much hope. She was reckless and clumsy, but also very determined. He honestly doubted that she'd be able to find help with drones chasing after her.

"Kids, that's our army!" the girl said. She was an odd person to look at. Grey wings sprouted from her back and she wore yellow and black. Her green eyes pierced even as her red hair blew back gently in the breeze.

"Guys, this is Shayera. She's one of the founding members of the Justice League. Shayera, this is the Teen Titans," Batgirl said.

"It took you three weeks to find an army of kids," Shayera said.

"At least Batgirl found someone to help you. In truth, she spent three weeks recovering," Raven said.

"And you are?" asked one of the girls.

"My name is Raven. I'm also one of the original members of the Teen Titans," Raven said.

"Are you a doctor?" she asked.

"I have healing powers," Raven said.

"Good, we could use someone like that. I'm Black Canary," the girl said. The introductions were soon over. Robin introduced himself last and when he did, everyone looked at him.

"And the boy wonder returns," Question said.

"I'm not here to stay. I came at Batgirl's request," Robin said.

"Are you sure you didn't come for another reason?" Q asked. Robin flinched and turned away.

"Well, don't just stand there. Make yourself as much at home as you can," Zatana said.

"Fine, I still don't think that a team of Sidekicks will do us much, but I suppose it's a start. Just keep the Tameranean away from me," Shayera said before stalking away. All the Titans looked at Starfire, who just looked down and sat at the edge of the clearing, wishing to be alone. Raven began going around helping heal the injured while everyone else conversed with others. Melvin didn't know what to do. She was only seven years old and she had Bobby, Timmy and Teether to worry about, so she walked over to Starfire.

"Star, Bobby wanted to know if you were alright," she said. Starfire looked at the little girl and smiled weakly.

"Oh yes, everything is marvellous," she said, unconvincingly. Melvin looked at the empty space beside her where Bobby stood.

"Bobby doesn't believe you," she said.

"And neither do I," Beast Boy said, joining them. "Come on, Star. We know you better than this. Is it something to do with that Shayera?"

"She's a Thanagarian. Tamaraneans and Thanagarians have a history. Despite our mutual Gordanian enemy, we haven't always seen eye to eye. Before I came to Earth, the tensions were pretty high, but that always happens and I figured it was a calm time," Starfire said.

"I could tell you why it's not," Vigilante said. He was sitting a little ways away, but moved closer to get in on the conversation. "You said that you don't know why she's tense. A while ago, she went on a mission with me and Vixen. We met up with some of her old hawk friends and they said that Thanagar was destroyed by the Gordanians. I'm no detective, but she might think that the Tamaraneans should've offered to help."

"But why does she blame me? I haven't even heard about this and I haven't been to my home world in a few years," Star said.

"She probably thinks it's easier to blame an enemy than herself. She betrayed her people when they tried to destroy our world to save theirs," Vigilante said.

"People are strange," Melvin said.

"Come on you three, let's get you settled in for the night," Beast Boy said.

"Four, you forgot about Bobby," Melvin said.

"Right, sorry Bobby, I always forget you," BB said as he led them away. A little farther away, Robin and Speedy were talking to Green Arrow, strategizing. Arrow had pulled out a map and was outlining where they were.

"Do we know where the others are being held?" Robin asked.

"From what we can tell, they're being held in this area right here," Arrow said, pointing to a large area. "There's a new building in there that looks like the perfect defensive place to hide a few super heroes."

"Have you gotten someone inside yet?" Speedy asked.

"No, no one's in any shape to go in there and check it out and those of us that are have been watching those who aren't," Arrow said. Speedy and Robin looked at each other.

"We can get someone in," Speedy said.

"And if it is the right place, we can send a message to those heroes and tell them that help is on the way," Robin said.

"You're saying you can get someone inside?!" Arrow exclaimed.

"Actually, we could get a few people inside, but she's the one best qualified to go alone," Robin said. Arrow looked them both up and down wondering what to think about all this.

"Okay," he said with a shrug. "I'll trust you on this one, but your team member isn't going alone. She can go in on her own, but I'm having one of my members back her up."

"Fair enough, I'll send another of our members to go and back her up too," Robin said.

"Okay, but this has got to be sneaky. Meaning they can't be seen," Arrow said. "They'll start tomorrow at dawn."

"Then we should all get some rest," Speedy said. No one bothered to argue at that.


	7. Chapter 6: Scouting Out

Chapter 6

Scouting Out

It was just before dawn that everyone woke up. No one had slept well during the night, no one except Raven who had kept watch while she meditated, everyone else complained about odd noises and sleeping on rocks. Robin got up and immediately started to get his team organized.

"Okay team, we've got an army of criminals running the city and most of the Justice League is captured by them. We need objectives. Raven, we need you to scout out a possible lead on where they're being held. Thunder and Lightning will go with you," Robin started.

"And I also want Atom to go if you think he's well enough," Green Arrow said. "He knows where to go and is our best bet to get you there safely."

"He can travel well enough," Raven said.

"Good, we need an idea of what we're up against and if you happen to find the Justice League, let them know we're on our way but don't try anything just yet," Robin said. Raven nodded. "As for the rest of us, we need food and supplies. Starfire, take Kid Flash, Kole and Gnarrk and scout out the area we're in. Our position is likely to be compromised soon and we need a new spot to relocate to. Aqualad, Tramm, and Wildebeest, your objective is to find food and water. Think you can handle that?"

"That won't be a problem," Aqualad said. Tramm clapped his hands in agreement.

"Cyborg and Herald, see if you can move the T-Ship any closer to us without being seen. Hot Spot, Jinx, Pantha, Red Star, Speedy and I will wander around town; see how far these criminals have gone. The rest of you are to remain here. Set up defenses and plan our first strike. Oh, and Beast Boy, it's your turn to babysit," Robin finished. "We've all got our objectives, so let's move." Like a well-oiled machine, everyone sprang to their jobs except for Raven, Thunder and Lightning.

"He's a good leader," Arrow said.

"And an even better friend. Atom, you ready?" Raven asked.

"Yep, hold on," Atom said as he shrunk down to size. Raven bent down and let him climb onto her hands before gently placing him on her shoulder.

"Hold on," she said as she took off with Thunder and Lightning following on clouds. The rebellion had begun.

Robin crouched on the edge of town, safe from view. Behind him, Hot Spot, Jinx, Pantha, Red Star and Speedy stood awaiting his order.

"Alright, we need to blend in with the crowd, meaning no hero costumes," Robin said.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Jinx asked. Robin had to admit that he didn't have an answer to that. Suddenly, he noticed a small shop right on the edge of town. It was a charity shop. He smiled and led them silently his team to get new outfits.

A few minutes later, they stood on the roof in their new clothes. Hot Spot wore a black jacket with jeans, Jinx had chosen a purple, long sleeved shirt and short jean skirt; Pantha wore a yellow tank top with black pants and sun glasses; Red Star wore a green jacket and jeans with a cap; Speedy wore a red sweater with black pants and sunglasses and Robin wore a long black jacket with a white shirt and black pants along with his own sunglasses. Together, they dropped into the nearby alley and waited for their assignments.

"Okay, no one goes alone. Stay in pairs and don't engage the enemy. We can't draw attention to ourselves just yet. Green Arrow said that the villains spread from Gotham to Metropolis and that includes Central City so those are the best places to look. Hot Spot, Jinx, take Metropolis, Pantha, Red Star, head for Central City, Speedy and I will take Gotham. We meet back here in an hour," Robin said. With that, they slowly walked out of the alley and into the streets of the three major cities.

Raven flew as directed by Atom in her ear. Thunder and Lightning stayed close by. This high up in the air they were pretty safe, but you could never be too careful.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Raven asked.

"That's what we're here to find out," Atom said. "That big dome up ahead is where we're going."

"Not too secret, is it?" Lightning asked.

"No more secret than our Tower," Raven said, gently descending onto the roof. Lightning and Thunder followed her lead.

"I'm going in with you," Atom said.

"I can do it on my own," Raven said.

"True, but you can't identify what we're up against. You don't know the villains around here and you probably don't know much about the heroes on my team. I'm coming with you," Atom said.

"Well, at least you're not much extra weight," Raven said, cheekily.

"I resent that," Atom said as she pulled up her hood.

"You two stay here and keep down. We'll be back in a little while," Raven said.

"As you wish," Thunder said. With that, Raven's eyes glowed white as she turned into dark energy and passed through the roof. On the other side, Raven poked her head through the roof to check their path.

"Cool," Atom said.

"If you knew anything about me, you wouldn't think so," she said. Atom decided not to ask as they moved through the walls, searching the compound. It was a half hour later that they stumbled upon anything of importance. Noise in the next room drew their attention. It sounded like cheering. Silently, Raven slipped through the wall to where she could get a good view of everyone without them seeing her. Boy did she get a shock.

"They were right. Every villain from here to the next galaxy has joined forces. Lex Luther, Braniac, Dark Seid, Joker, Solomon Grundy and that's just to name a few," Atom said. "Some of them I don't even recognize."

"But I do," Raven said. "Mad Mod, Atlas, Overload, Cinderblock, Dr. Light, Killer Moth, Fang and a whole list of others."

"That's a list," Atom said. Suddenly, he noticed a girl standing on what appeared to be a stage. "Do you know her?" Raven looked and nearly lost her concentration. Standing on the stage was a girl with long black hair and a purple outfit who looked a lot like Starfire. Without answering, Raven backed up through the wall and flew down the hallway.

"We've found where they are, now let's find this team of yours," she said.

Hawk punched the wall again and was once again thrown back and hit his head. J'ohn J'onzz shook his head.

"Enough, you're only hurting yourself," Aquaman said

"There…has to be…a way…out," Hawk gasped.

"And throwing yourself against the wall multiple times is only going to cause you pain and make us sick," Stargirl said.

"As much as I agree, we still need to figure out a way out," Superman said.

"Don't tell me you're going to start trying to punch down walls," Hawkman said.

"No, we sit and wait for help," Doctor Fate said.

"Assuming help will come," Mister Terrific said.

"We have to have faith in our teammates. They'll come through for us just like they always have," Wonder Woman said. "Besides, Shayera is with them and she won't give up until we're safe."

"And Batgirl should return with help soon," Shining Knight said. Batman remained quiet.

"You're her mentor, Batman; do you think she can do it?" Fire asked.

"She might be headstrong, but she's not the strongest," Batman said.

"Have you lost faith in your apprentice?" J'ohn asked. Suddenly, Raven floated through the floor and regained her solid form.

"I hope not, because she's stronger than you think," she said.

"Who are you?" Vixen asked. Atom suddenly leapt off Raven's shoulder and grew back to normal size.

"One of the people Batgirl brought back to help," he said. Raven looked around the room and her eyes landed on Batman. Batman held her gaze for a moment before turning away. Raven approached his cell and pulled down her hood.

"You must have faith in both your apprentices, they'll come through for you," she said. Batman turned at the word "both."

"I only have one," he said.

"My name is Raven. I'm a member of the Teen Titans, a team that Robin leads," Raven said. Everyone looked at her. "I was sent here as a scout and only that, but you have my word that a plan is underway to help you all out. The situation is worse than you think."

"We found the conference with the criminals. We saw Joker, Harley, Cheetah, Luther, Dark Seid, Braniac as well as some of the villains from the Titan's home town," Atom said. Raven's head turned at a sound.

"We'd better go. Have faith in us and we'll come through for you," Raven said. Without waiting for a reply or even for Atom to shrink again, Raven stretched herself out and used her cloak to hide Atom and she fell through the floor again, just before the door opened.

Robin and Speedy walked down the streets of Gotham in silence. Speedy had no idea what was going through Robin's head right about now, but after having worked beside him for over a year now, he could make a pretty good guess. He had often visited Gotham with Green Arrow and he had to say, it hadn't changed. Litter, crooks, the whole nine yards, everything was still the same.

"This doesn't look good," Hot Spot said over the communicator. He and Jinx wandered around Metropolis.

"I must agree. I don't know what this city is supposed to look like, but it doesn't look good," Red Star said.

"People keep on looking at us funny," Pantha said.

"You're a female wrestler, of course you're going to draw attention," Jinx said.

"We've been getting odd looks as well. It seems like these villains have gotten to the people pretty bad," Speedy said.

"I don't like this. Head back to the rendezvous location now, but keep it cool. Don't draw any more attention to yourselves than necessary," Robin said. As he and Speedy turned around to head back, they noticed some of the same robots that chased Batgirl coming down the street. People fled into nearby stores and alleys, clearly afraid.

"What now?" Speedy whispered.

"When in Rome," Robin said. He and Speedy ducked into the alley and peeked around the corner to watch them pass. However, in the middle of the street, two little children huddled, too afraid to move. Without thinking, both of them leapt out into the middle of the street and picked up one of the children. Robin fired his grappling hook and swung to the other side with Speedy right behind him. The robots turned their heads to watch them hurry into a corner store. Everyone inside looked at them.

"So much for not drawing attention to ourselves," Speedy said. One of the women hurried forward to claim her children.

"Thank you," she said.

"No problem, ma'am," Robin said. The store manager came up to them next.

"You are what remains of the Justice League?" he asked.

"Not exactly, but we are here to help," Speedy said. The manager looked out into the streets.

"This way, it's not safe for you here," he said, dragging them behind him to the back door. "This alley way leads away from the city. If you follow it, you should be able to regroup with the others. Please hurry."

"Thank you. I promise, we'll get your heroes back," Robin said. With that, they hurried down the dark alley way. "Titans, fall back to my position and hurry."

"On our way," Jinx said.

"We copy," Red Star reported. It was a half hour later; they were back into their costumes and heading back through the woods to the clearing where everyone was gathered. Starfire had returned and was helping Beast Boy entertain the kids.

"You've got to admit, they're pretty cute," Arrow said, when they joined him.

"Has Raven returned yet?" Robin asked.

"I'm here," Raven said, descending into the clearing with Atom, Thunder and Lightning.

"Was it the right place? Are they there?" Batgirl asked.

"It's the right place alright," Atom said, as he grew to normal size. "They're there, they're all there. Batman almost lost faith in Batgirl, but I think we solved that."

"So, what are we up against?" Shayera asked.

"A whole army of villains that outnumber us two to one, even with the rest of the Justice League. We've got villains from Metropolis, Central city, Gotham, the next galaxy and Jump City," Raven said.

"You mean to say that our enemies are here too?" Cyborg asked. Raven nodded.

"As far as I can tell, everyone is there and you're not going to like this. Starfire, their leader…is your sister, Blackfire," she said.


	8. Chapter 7: What Plan?

Chapter 7

What Plan?

Everyone took Raven's discovery in silence. How could Starfire's sister be the leader of this group of villains? How did she return without them noticing? The expression on Starfire's face said it all.

"So what you're saying is that our enemies have united under Blackfire's reign?!" Kid Flash asked.

"For lack of a better phrase yes, it certainly does look that way," Raven said, pulling down her hood.

"So how do we stop this?" Dove asked.

"Our first objective is to get the rest of our team out of their control. If we can do this, we might be able to even the playing field a little bit more," Shayera said.

"And how do we do that?" Huntress asked. "Most of us aren't ready for battle."

"She brings up a good point," Aqualad said.

"Let's worry about relocating first. Speedy and I had a small run in with some of those robots so it's likely they know we're here. Star, did you find a good place?" Robin asked.

"We found one alright. It's not too far from here," Kole said.

"Secluded, easily defended, right near a lake and it's big enough to hide three whole armies in it," Kid Flash said.

"Lead the way," Robin said. Starfire took off with one of the kids in the lead while everyone else fell in behind, helping those not quite ready for travel. As this happened, Shayera pulled Robin aside.

"You're not going to trust her, are you?" she asked.

"Starfire's my friend, why shouldn't I?" Robin asked.

"Raven said it was her sister leading these criminals. Don't you think that will affect her judgement?" Shayera asked.

"I've known Star for five years. We've had to fight her sister before and she always came through. In fact, she did it on her own. I trust her with my life, why can't you?" Robin asked.

"Old feelings die hard," she said.

"She's helping us now, whatever hard feelings you had for her people had better be put aside, or your judgement will be the one that's clouded," he said. Without waiting, he hurried off after the others. Shayera watched him go before taking off after him. For someone so young, he knew what he was talking about.

The cave certainly was large. There appeared to be a main room and little side caves, not to mention a nice perch on top for a lookout point.

"This is perfect!" Black Canary said.

"Gnarrk," Gnarrk said.

"Okay, I want all my patients in one of the side caves so I can check on you," Raven said. No one objected as Vigilante, Wild Cat, Black Canary, Huntress and The Question were brought into the nearest side cave.

"Bumblebee, I want you to take your team and have a look around, see if there's a back way in or out and stuff like that," Robin said. "Can you handle that?"

"Only if you can let me borrow Cyborg and Starfire," Bee said.

"Okay, Kid Flash, why don't you and Jinx go look for some firewood," Robin said.

"You got it," Kid Flash said. Without warning, he sped over to Jinx and scooped her up in his arms. "Come on; let's not keep the man waiting." That said, he sped out of the cave again.

"He's almost the same as our Flash," Zatana said.

"Only difference is that he can hold down a girlfriend," Shayera agreed.

"You certainly are organized," Batgirl said, walking up to Robin. Robin didn't answer and Batgirl frowned. "Come on, we'll take first watch, for old time's sake." Without waiting, she grabbed Robin's arm and pulled him out and up onto the small perch.

"Why'd you pull me up here?" Robin asked.

"Something's bothering you and don't you dare try to deny it. I know you better than that. What's wrong?" Batgirl asked.

"I haven't seen him in so long. What am I going to say?" Robin asked.

"You're still on about that? Batman's going to be happy to see you – however much he doesn't look it," she said. Robin didn't seem comforted by this. Batgirl smiled gently. "You say: I thought you could use a hand, old friend." Robin smiled back and they lapsed into a comfortable silence.

A little while later, everyone had gathered in the main cave. Hot Spot had gotten a nice fire blazing in the middle of the room. Raven stayed mostly with her patients, but everyone could tell she was listening in. Shayera took the floor.

"We need a plan; first, we need to get our team free, second, we need to get our Watch Tower back, and third, we need to take down the villains," she said.

"So it's a three pronged strike, is it," Herald said.

"Very affective," Red Star said.

"The problem is that we don't have enough resources to spread that thin," Dove pointed out.

"So we take them one at a time," Raven said. "Our main objective should be getting the rest of the Justice League out so that we have those resources."

"I agree with Raven," Arrow said.

"So, this is where you're hiding out," said a voice at the entrance. Everyone swung around to see two faces that the Titans didn't like; Red-X and Slade. Robin readied himself for an attack, but it never came, only Slade's low chuckle.

"Don't think we've come here to hurt you, Robin," Slade said.

"Then why come here?!" Starfire demanded.

"Perhaps we wanted to help you," Red-X said.

"We don't need your kind of help," Cyborg said.

"No, he's right. We do need their help," Raven said. Everyone looked at her.

"But, Raven, they're like the two worst criminals," BB said.

"And they're also the only ones who aren't in it with Blackfire," Raven said. "Remember, I said most of the criminals from Jump city were there, they're the only two that weren't – minus the ones we recently put in jail." Robin grimaced.

"Fine, but I'll be keeping an eye on them," he said. "I've got an idea, but it's going to need some work if you're all up to it." Everyone agreed and they started planning.

Back in the prison cell, Batman was contemplating what Raven had said. Robin was back! What was to happen next? Most everyone else had exhausted themselves attempting to escape, even Mister Miracle, who was an escape artist was having trouble. It was as if their powers were draining the more they fought and if that was true, how were they supposed to help the others?

"Are you worried about Batgirl and Robin?" Diana asked. Batman turned to her. She was being held right beside him.

"It's not just them I'm worried about. I'm also concerned about us. I think that these cells have been draining our energy and weakening us the more we fight it," Batman said.

"I have noticed that my powers seem to be weakening," J'ohn said.

"So I'm not the only one," Aquaman said.

"Humph, I don't trust that Raven girl," Etrigan said.

"Why's that? She seemed honest enough," J'ohn said.

"Atom was with her as well," Diana pointed out.

"I don't trust her because she's a demon," Etrigan said. "Or at least part demon. I can sense it. She keeps it concealed and under control quite well, but not well enough." Batman made no comment. She had said that she was on Robin's team, if what Etrigan said was true, was he in danger? Diana yawned and lay down to go to sleep.

"She's got the right idea. We all need our rest if we want to regain our strength for the battle ahead," J'ohn said.

"Spoken like a true leader," Aquaman said, lying down. Batman lay down as well, but sleep was hard to come by. His mind was so filled with thoughts about Robin, Batgirl and Raven that sleep was an impossibility. If they were saved, what would he say to Robin after having not seen him for five years? As these thoughts passed through his mind, Batman found himself growing tired and against his will, his eyes closed and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

The red sky overhead was half concealed with rolling black clouds drifting over the thin stone path. Raven walked along the path completely alone, but she didn't mind. Being alone was almost a blessing to her, only something was wrong, she could tell. As if something was off in the balance of her mind. Without warning, a large four eyed, red giant rose up out of nowhere causing Raven to gasp and back up.

"No, I sealed you away!" she said.

"Nothing can keep me away for long, dear daughter," Trigon said.

"No!" Raven screamed.

Raven sat bolt upright, gasping for air. A dream, it was only a dream…so why did she feel so shaken to the core.

"Raven?" Melvin said, quietly. She, Timmy, and Teether were sitting up beside her. Timmy had placed his blanket over top of her and she handed it back.

"Are you okay?" Timmy asked.

"I'm fine Timmy, it was just a bad dream," Raven said.

"Can't sleep?" Wild Cat asked. Raven had chosen to sleep just outside where the injured were so she could get to them quickly in case anything happened.

"Just bad dreams," Raven said, walking over to sit beside him. Melvin, Timmy and Teether joined them. "How are you doing?"

"I'm an old man, I don't heal like I used to, but you're doing a good job," Wild Cat said. "What were you dreaming about?" Raven flinched at the thought and turned away. "Forgive me if I pry."

"No, it's okay. I was just dreaming about my past," Raven said. "Specifically, family matters."

"So, you came from a bad past too, did you," he said. It wasn't a question. Raven stroked Timmy's head as she thought of how to phrase her answer.

"You could say that," she said.

"You know, most of us came from a rough background," Question said, joining in. "Batman, both his parents were killed by a robber. Your friend Robin, his parents were killed in a circus accident before he was adopted by Batman. Huntress had her parents killed by a crime boss…but her parents were crime bosses themselves. Shayera came from the planet Thanagar as a spy to see about our weapons and defenses."

"You know a lot," Melvin said.

"I do a lot of study on every hero. I know their deepest secrets, identities, mistakes and fears," Q said. "However, that's just within the league and slightly outside. What's your secret?" Raven pulled her hood up.

"It's not something you want to know about. If you did…well, let's just say I wouldn't become the most popular," she said, solemnly.

Meanwhile, on the lookout perch, Robin and Slade sat side by side in silence. The dark forest held no friends to them and the lake splashed eerily. Robin knew that Tramm and Aqualad had decided to sleep in the lake, but it still felt unnatural.

"Why?" Robin asked.

"Why did I decide to help you?" Slade asked. "It's a funny thing really."

"Amuse me," Robin said.

"When I heard about what had happened I realized that I had two options: I could try to take over the city while you were gone and be beat up by Blackfire and her army, or I could help you and still try to take over the city when this is all over. I figured that I had a better chance against you than her," Slade said.

"So, you decided that you would help your enemy in order to get rid of both our problem," Robin said.

"In a manner of speaking, yes," Slade said. Robin looked out into the forest until another thought hit him.

"What about Red-X?" he asked.

"Red-X is on his own side. He helps who he wants and won't be controlled. You should know that as you created that suit," Slade said. "Any more questions, my old apprentice?" Robin ignored him and continued his watch. After a while he finally spoke.

"I'm no one's apprentice anymore," he said.


	9. Chapter 8: The Plan Part 1 Escape

Chapter 8

The Plan Part 1: Escape

A grey dawn met weary eyes as everyone slowly sat up. Raven, Wild Cat and Question had stayed up all night. Timmy, Teether and Melvin had fallen asleep sometime during the night and leaned against Raven. She held them close and felt content. Batgirl and Red-X sat on the perch as lookouts. Aqualad and Tramm soon climbed out of the Lake to join everyone in the cave. Robin was up and standing at the entrance. Today was the day that he would see Batman again. Batgirl's words rung in his head.

_"Batman's going to be happy to see you – however much he doesn't look it. You say: I thought you could use a hand, old friend."_

"Robin," Starfire said, joining him at the door. "Are you sure about this plan?"

"Of course I am, Star," Robin said.

"Are you sure you do not want us to come with you?" she asked.

"You have your assignments, we'll stick with the plan," he said. Starfire didn't look sure. His plan was somewhat reckless. If anything went wrong, it would cost them all. Before she could say anything else, Robin turned around and addressed the others.

"It's time. You all know what to do. Cyborg, wait five minutes and then come. I should have done what I needed to do by then," he said.

"Five minutes on the clock. Good luck, Robin," Cy said.

"As for everyone else, get into your places by then. We need to be ready," Robin said.

"But…" Star started. Robin smiled at her and she smiled back. They shared a hug, and Robin ran off with Red-X and Batgirl. Red Star came out a moment later, placed a hand on her shoulder and led her back inside. The plan was in action.

Five minutes later…

Blackfire walked into the cell block laughing. Two robots followed her, dragging a limp body between them.

"Honestly, this is the best you could do?" she said. "I expected so much more from the greatest league of heroes, but I guess I was wrong."

"What are you talking about?" Flash asked.

"I'm talking about this," Blackfire said, stepping aside. The robots stepped forward and tossed the limp body in front of them. He immediately tried to get up. It was Robin. "I found him in the control room attempting to disable it. Of all the heroes you could've sent, you sent one powerless one. Come on."

"Robin!" Batman called. Robin glanced over at him and faced Blackfire again.

"Don't underestimate one hero. I've taken villains much bigger than you," he said. He reached down to his belt only to find that it wasn't there. One of the robots held it up.

"Oh, ya, I took that, just in case you decided to try something," she said. "Now, why don't you be a good boy and get into the cell I've prepared for you." Robin chuckled. Blackfire frowned at him. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"You and your petty cell. You clearly don't know the first thing about being a Titan," Robin said. Right on cue, a green bird flew in and snatched Robin's Utility belt, dropping it into his hands. "You might want to turn around." Blackfire did and saw, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy, all standing behind her.

"Titan rule number one, no one goes in alone," Beast Boy said.

"Titan rule number two, always have a plan," Cyborg said.

"And Titan rule number three, Titans go!" Robin shouted. Starfire immediately lunged at Blackfire, pinning her to the wall. Cyborg shot one of the robots with his sonic canon and Raven slashed the last one. Blackfire fired her eye beams and Starfire was shot out of the room. Robin and Beast Boy took up where she left off, but were soon knocked away as well. Suddenly, Red-X appeared behind her and shocked her until she passed out. Batgirl dropped in the room afterwards and looked disappointed.

"I told you to leave some for me," she said.

"I said if there were any left," Red-X said. Starfire was back on her feet and ready to blast again.

"Everybody down!" she shouted. Everyone threw themselves to the ground as she unleashed a powerful star blast that shattered the glass. Everyone slowly got up, including Batman, who paused to look around and saw Robin offering his hand to him.

"I thought you could use a hand, old friend," he said. Batman grinned like he sometimes did and allowed himself to be helped up.

"Hate to interrupt this reunion, but we've got trouble," Red-X said. He was right. Someone had sounded the alarm.

"Raven, can you get us all out of here?" Robin asked.

"Not all at once," Raven said.

"Take as many as you can and meet the others, we'll find our own way out," Robin said. Raven nodded and took almost everyone except the Titans, Red-X, Batgirl and the original Justice League.

"So how do we get out of here?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I guess the front door is out," Beast Boy said. No one liked his small joke.

"Air vents," Batgirl said.

"I can't fit in there," Cyborg pointed out.

"Forget that, come on!" Red-X said. He led the way out the door and down one of the hallways. The Titans followed hesitantly – he was their enemy after all – but they had little choice.

"Where are we going?" Lantern asked. Red-X didn't answer. Behind them, everyone could hear some other villains following at top speed. Red-X appeared to know where he was going, until they hit a dead end.

"Great, just great," Flash said. Superman stepped forward and punched a large hole in the wall.

"Come on," he said. Red-X materialized on another building, Diana grabbed Flash, Superman grabbed Batman, Starfire grabbed Robin and Beast Boy shifted into a pterodactyl and grabbed Cyborg and they all flew out the new hole – and into a war zone. Everyone was fighting. The newly released prisoners were joined by Slade, Shayera, Thunder, Lightning and Titans East to hold off the villains.

"We need to get back to our hide out. Everyone, fall back to my position!" Robin said as Starfire landed on the ground. Everyone heard him and they all regrouped, still holding off the villains. "Raven, now!" he shouted, as he threw a disk. It landed in the middle of the villains and released a powerful white light. Raven enclosed them with her energy as it went off. Once she was sure that everyone was a safe enough distance away, she released them and disappeared herself.

It was over. Everyone was safe and that was all that mattered. Raven led the procession through the forest while everyone conversed quietly within the group. Batman and Robin walked side by side, Aquaman was talking to Aqualad, Bumblebee and Cyborg were enjoying a nice conversation, Shayera talked with Green Lantern and so on.

"You've got a team of sidekicks," Batman said.

"They're my friends, that's all that matters," Robin said. They both turned at Batgirl laughing at Beast Boy's jokes. "Actually, Titans East and my team are the only real teams. Everyone else is more or less spread out and act on their own." The cave came into view soon enough. Kid Flash was standing at the entrance with Melvin, Timmy and Teether.

"Raven!" Timmy called. He ran forward with Melvin and Teether. Raven bent down to greet them.

"It's about time you got back. These three were causing Jinx to go nuts," Kid Flash said.

"Were you guys good?" Raven asked.

"Of course we were, Raven," Melvin said. Kid Flash suddenly looked up and noticed who was standing there.

"Oh, hey Flash," he said. Flash looked just about as surprised as anyone.

"You didn't tell us you had an apprentice," Wonder Woman said.

"Was I supposed to?" he asked.

"I hear voices," Zatana said, leading the others out. Hawk and Dove were exceptionally happy to be reunited. The introductions were soon over and everyone started to get settled inside. Even those who were injured got up to say hello. Vigilante greeted Shining Knight as he came in.

"Howdy partner," he said.

"Vigilante my friend, how have you been?" Shining Knight asked.

"Been better, but I'm healing up quite nicely. Raven's been taking good care of us. The girl knows what she's doing," Vigilante said. Raven smiled with Teether in her arms and let Melvin and Timmy lead her away.

"On first impression, I didn't take Raven to be much for kids," Vixen said.

"Neither did we, but they seemed to grow on her," Beast Boy said. Batman slipped away to talk to J'ohn.

"J'ohn, can you do me a favour?" he asked.

"You want me to read Raven's mind," J'ohn said. Batman didn't look impressed. "I didn't need to read your mind to figure that out. I have tried to read all their minds, but it's hers that I can't. Almost like she sensed me and blocked me out."

"Can you tell me anything about her?" Batman asked.

"If you're concerned about who Robin has chosen as his friends, I wouldn't. Robin has known them for five years. He has good judgement," J'ohn said.

"You don't need to be a telepath to know that there's something different about her," Etrigan said. "She's a demon, I just know it."

"Batman, we've got first watch," Robin said, walking up beside them. "Is something wrong?" They all looked at each other and walked away.

"Nothing's wrong," Batman said. They walked outside together and Robin leapt up to the perch followed by Batman. "Why did you want us to have first watch?"

"I figured it'd be a good time to catch up," Robin said. Batman grinned.

"Batgirl talked you into this," he said.

"Forget talked, she threatened to knock me senseless if I didn't," Robin said, chuckling.

"Okay then, let's start with your team mates," Batman said.


	10. Chapter 9: Catch Up On Secrets

Chapter 9

Catch Up On Secrets

Batgirl smiled as Batman and Robin talked away. It was good to see them together again. Robin was his son after all. Superman walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's good to see them spending time together again," he said.

"It wasn't easy to get them up there either. I had to threaten Robin into talking to him," Batgirl said. Superman chuckled.

"You're as persistent as Batman," he said.

"Difference is, I know how to smile," she said.

"Batgirl," Beast Boy called, running up to them. "Feel like going around to see if we were followed?"

"You bet," Batgirl said. BB smiled.

"Hey, Jinx, Kid Flash, come on," he called. They joined them at the entrance and Superman left them to it.

"Feel like a race?" Kid Flash asked.

"You know I'd lose," BB said. "Want a ride?"

"Can you do that?" Batgirl asked.

"As long as you can ride a horse," he said, shifting into an odd green horse. Batgirl leapt on his back and Kid Flash picked up Jinx and together, they headed off into the forest. Batman and Robin watched from above.

"You've got a good team behind you," Batman said. Robin shook his head.

"No, I've got a good team beside me," he said. "They know the danger and what precautions should be taken. I trust them all with my life."

"So tell me about your new life. Any new enemies?" Batman asked.

"You've already met two; Slade and Red-X," Robin said. "Red-X is an enemy that I created. I made the suit and used it to try and get close to Slade and see what he was up to. The suit was stolen a while back and he took on the villain that I created."

"Not so good," Batman said.

"It's not an easy past," Robin said. "I've made a lot of mistakes that almost cost me too much, but that's part of the job."

"What about Slade?" Batman asked.

"He's probably our main enemy. He's tried countless times to take over the city. More than once, he's recruited apprentices to help him. First time it was me, second time it was one of our friends. When I was his apprentice, it was only because he'd threatened my friends. When Terra was his apprentice, it was because he'd poisoned her mind to make her think we were the enemy. She ended up killing him and herself with it," Robin said, solemnly.

"And yet, here he is," Batman said.

"Slade is hard to dispose of," Robin said. "He doesn't stay down for long." While they talked, inside, Shayera and Raven were checking everyone over for injuries. Most of them were just exhausted and needed time to regain their strength. However, there were a few who hadn't given up trying to escape and did need some medical attention. Raven was working on Hawk at the moment, with Dove looking on.

"You probably shouldn't have tried that hard if the cages were electric," he said.

"I wasn't about to sit still and wait for them to bring you in. I had to try something," Hawk said.

"Maybe you should've taken a different approach than slamming into walls," Raven said, as she wrapped his arm up. "Don't do anything too brash while you heal up. Dove, you are to keep an eye on him."

"Yes doctor," Dove said, smiling. Raven smiled too. She found that she liked Dove. He was almost like Beast Boy, only a little more serious and with less fight in him. He was good company and seemed to be able to keep Hawk in line.

"I don't need my little brother watching over me," Hawk said.

"You will do as I say and I say that Dove will keep you in line until you are healed," Shayera said.

"Come on, let's get you settled in," Dove said, helping him up. Hawk didn't object and Raven and Shayera moved on to the next one. He was sitting against the wall looking into space.

"Raven, this is Etrigan, the Demon. Etrigan, this is Raven," Shayera said.

"What do you want?" Etrigan demanded. Raven didn't react.

"Raven has been acting as a doctor here and she is here to give you a check-up," Shayera said. Raven knelt down beside him and he turned away.

"I don't need your help," he said.

"Shayera, come here a moment," Vixen called.

"Go on, I can handle this," Raven said. Shayera nodded and flew off to where Vixen was. Raven turned back to Etrigan only to find that he had turned back and was staring into her eyes.

"They don't know, do they demon?" he asked. Raven flinched.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Etrigan snorted.

"You can't hide it from me little girl. I know your secret. Does anyone else know?" he asked. Raven's hands shot to her head. What was it about this one that made her head hurt? A pulling on her cloak made her turn.

"Raven, are you okay?" Timmy asked. Raven forced a grin and picked him up.

"I'm fine, it's just a headache," she said. She stood up and glared at Etrigan. He held her gaze and got the message. Raven walked away to where Melvin and Teether were, leaving Etrigan with his thoughts.

An hour later, everyone was back in the cave and waiting for their next move. Superman had agreed to let Robin and Shayera continue to lead them as they seemed to be doing a pretty good job. Right now, they were talking quietly away from the others while the group talked among themselves. Raven hung at the edge of the crowd and watched Etrigan carefully. If he really was a demon, he'd be able to sense that she was partially too. That trait proved to be true, but what was it about him that caused her head to hurt. Another sharp pain shot through her head and she groaned.

"Raven, are you okay?" Argent asked.

"Ya, it's just a headache," Raven said.

"Looks like more than a headache to me. Are you sure you don't want to rest?" Argent asked. Raven nodded slowly.

"We don't have time to rest," she said. It was then that Robin stepped forward with Shayera to speak.

"Alright, good job everyone. Our first job is done and you all played your parts perfectly. Our next step is getting the Watch Tower and Metro Tower back," Robin said.

"This won't be easy. For the Titan's sake, the Watch Tower is orbiting space and the Metro Tower is located in the middle of town, right in sight of where the enemy is located," Shayera said.

"So we've come up with a two strike plan. Half of us will provide a distraction and attack their headquarters while the other half of us will claim the Metro Tower. Once this is completed, we'll work on getting the Watch Tower back. This will require some more planning before we divide up into our teams. Raven, I need to know from you who is able to fight once you've finished with everyone. For now, we'll set up watches and keep an eye out for any trouble. Shayera has the schedule so see her," Robin concluded. As everyone dispersed, Robin signalled to his team to meet outside and they slowly made their way to him and the lake.

"What is it, Robin?" Cyborg asked.

"We don't know what our enemy is planning, we need to find out. Raven and Beast boy, I want you to check out their headquarters again. See if you can find out what they're planning so we can stay one step ahead. Starfire, I need you to check the Watch Tower. Cyborg and I will check out this Metro Tower. I want to know how many enemies we're dealing with as well as defenses. We need to know what we're up against," Robin said.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but shouldn't you take some of us with you?" Green Lantern asked. He approached with J'ohn and Flash. "I mean, we do know our own headquarters better than you as well as our enemies."

"Alright," Robin agreed.

"J'ohn, you go with Raven and Beast Boy, Flash with Robin and Cyborg and I'll go with Starfire," Lantern said. They all nodded and went their separate ways. What was to happen next would leave everyone questioning their judgement.


	11. Chapter 10: The First Mistake

Chapter 10

The First Mistake

GL was surprised to find out that Starfire could breathe in space. Without a ship they had a long way to fly and still had to get back in one piece. Starfire was quick to explain about her people and why they could. John was very impressed; despite the conversation he'd had Shayera.

"We haven't gotten along in years, but I'm surprised that they didn't go help my people when the gordaians attacked," she'd said.

"Why?" GL asked.

"Because they are always looking to help. They may be great at holding grudges until you apologize, but they wouldn't hold it against you if you were in dire trouble," Shayera explained.

"Do you ever wish you could've been there to help?" John asked carefully. Shayera paused and thought for a long while before answer.

"They made their choice to try and destroy a fully inhabited planet to help themselves. They made their choice and I made mine," she said before walking away. It wasn't really an answer to his question, but Green Lantern was wise to let it slip by as a "yes." She might be good at hiding her feelings about her people, but even she couldn't hide the regret in her voice.

John shook his head to clear it as they drew closer to the watch tower. Starfire noticed it and immediately asked.

"Is that our destination?"

"That's it," GL said. "That's the watch tower. Try to stay away from the windows as much as possible, we don't know who's up there." Starfire nodded and they began their inspection.

Flash, Cyborg and Robin had also made it to their location: the Metro Tower. To be quite honest, it looked very similar to the Titans' own tower, only it wasn't in the shape of a T.

"Nice place," Cyborg said.

"It used to be," Flash agreed.

"How do we get in?" Robin asked.

"I could probably hack in and get a door open for a few seconds, then maybe we can send Flash in to do a scout since he can move the fastest," Cyborg said.

"Let's do it quick, there's movement in there," Flash said. "Not that I'm surprised." It only took a moment for Cyborg to hot wire the door.

"Alright, you only have seven seconds," he said. "Think you can search the place in that time?"

"You know it," Flash said. "Go." Cyborg hit the final button and the doors opened. They were barely open when Flash shot through. Six and a half seconds later, he shot back out and the three of them hurried away. In an alley, they paused and let Flash tell them what he found.

"They've sent a lot of bad guys to keep it safe," he said. "Doesn't look like anything we shouldn't be able to handle, except the numbers.

"Good, we just have to wait for Star, Raven and Beastboy to call in so we can determine what to do next," Robin said.

Raven, Beastboy and J'ohn landed on top of the dome layer the villains were calling a base. After telling Beastboy to remain as small as possible and to shut up, the three of them entered the building. Beastboy immediately turned into a fly while J'ohn and Raven stayed close to the walls and roof so they could faze out at a moment's notice. Moments passed in silence as they searched for a plan outlined somewhere, but they finally decided quietly to go to the conference room and see if a meeting was being held and what they might be talking about. As it turns out, there was a meeting being held. Blackfire stood on the stage thingy next to Dark Seid speaking.

"We might've lost our prisoners, but our plan is still ready to be launched," she was saying. "As we speak a weapon is being prepared to annihilate all of them." Blackfire continued speaking but at that moment, Raven was struck with a massive headache and lost her concentration. She fell with a short cry and Beastboy was quick to shift back into a human and catch her.

"Intruders!" someone called. Over fifty villains stood up and prepared to attack. J'ohn acted quickly and incapacitated the first ones.

"Go!" he said. Beastboy shifted into his inner beast and carried Raven over his shoulder as he ran for the exit followed closely by J'ohn, who was rather impressed by his werewolf-like form. They made it out barely and climbed onto the buildings and continued away.

When they thought they had put enough distance between them and the villains, Beastboy shifted back to human form and placed an unconscious Raven down on the roof.

"Raven, wake up," he said, gently shaking her. Raven opened her eyes in shock and her gaze locked with BB's. "It's okay," he tried. "We're safe now."

"No…you're not…" she said, her voice weak with fear. "I can't control…something…something's wrong! Beastboy…don't let…they can't…please…" Raven passed out then, but Beastboy got the message.

"Let me know if she wakes up, I have to make a call," he said. J'ohn looked confused but didn't ask as Beastboy walked a little further away for some privacy.

"Beastboy calling Robin," he said to his communicator. Robin picked up in a second.

"Beastboy, glad you called. Did you find anything?" he asked.

"Later, we may have a problem," Beastboy said. "Raven is…she's losing control."

"Say what?" Cyborg asked, joining in suddenly.

"You heard me," Beastboy said. "It…it's been two years." Robin suddenly understood and from the silence, Beastboy guessed that Cyborg did too.

"How is she?" Robin asked.

"She's out cold right now, but I don't think it'll last for long. We need to get her out of here," Beastboy said.

"Beastboy, she's waking up," J'ohn called. Beastboy turned around and watched as Raven sat up, rubbed her head and opened her eyes. Beastboy gasped and J'ohn withdrew in surprise. Her eyes were glowing red.

"Get everyone here soon!" Beastboy said. "We'll do our best."

"Don't hurt her," Robin said, sending the message to everyone.

"What's going on?" Flash asked. Robin ignored him.

"Robin calling everyone," he said to his communicator. "Everyone needs to get to this location as soon as possible. Raven is losing control and we need to make sure that she doesn't hurt anyone. Robin out." With that, he and Cyborg ran off without Flash. Starfire gasped in space, turned tail and flew faster than GL thought possible back down to Earth. Everyone in the cave and on scouting missions didn't hesitate to run, fly or transport out and head to where they had been sent, with a confused Justice League trailing.

Despite the distance, Starfire was the first to arrive to Beastboy and J'ohn's aid. Raven was ten feet tall with tentacles flying in every direction as her rampage continued. Starfire gasped and grabbed Beastboy and J'ohn from her clutches first. That was when Robin and Cyborg showed up. Robin tried to wrap Raven in his grappling hook, but Raven just passed through it. Cyborg hesitated in shooting his friend, but when he saw that she was going for Robin, he shot right in between them. Kid Flash and Jinx were next followed by a few others, Kole and Gnark and Melvin, Timmy, Teether and Bobby. All, with the exception of the kids, did their best to make Raven come to her senses. Some of the Justice League arrived too and did their best to stop a situation they knew nothing about.

Buildings crashed to the ground, dust flew in every direction but nothing seemed able to stop her. That is, until Raven turned and saw her kids. They gazed at each other for a few seconds and Raven put her hands to her head as another screeching headache tore through her brain. Beastboy took this moment to crash into her and knock her out. Raven shrunk back down and lay still on the cracked pavement. It was then that everyone else arrived. The Justice League stood assessing the situation, while the rest of the Teen Titans hurried over to make sure that she was okay. Etrigan stood at the front.

"You see, I told you, that girl is a demon! She can't be trusted," he said, half triumphantly.

"Dude, she's only half demon," Beastboy said.

"You knew?" Batman asked.

"We've known for over two years now," Robin said. "She's our friend, what difference does it make?"

"I'll tell you," Etrigan said. "That girl is the daughter of Trigon the Terrible, the worst demon in all of history. Her demonic powers are beyond what we can comprehend."

"What's your point?" Cyborg asked. The entire Justice League looked at them.

"Like Robin said, she's our friend, what difference does it make?" Starfire asked.

"She can't be trusted! On her sixteenth birthday, she will end the world," Etrigan continued.

"Dude, that was two years ago and we ended up beating him," Beastboy said. "Two years ago today."

"That's probably why this happened, just a relapse of some sort," Robin said. "Let's get her back to Jump City and do some examinations just to be sure."

"If that girl's as dangerous as Etrigan says she is, then we can't let you leave with her," Superman said.

"You would prevent us from helping our friend?" Starfire asked.

"You can't have her," Melvin said, fiercely.

"Beastboy, keep Raven safe," Robin said. Beastboy didn't hesitate to shift into his inner beast again, grab Raven and climb up the nearest building, letting out a mighty roar at the top daring anyone to try and take her from him. "Cyborg, how soon can you get the T-ship here?" Robin continued.

"Not soon enough," he said.

"Try," Robin said.

"What do you think you're doing?" Diana asked.

"We're leaving with our friend and you can't stop us," Bumblebee said.

"But if you want to try, just go ahead," Aqualad threatened.

"We stand by our friends, no matter what," Kid Flash said.

"What's it going to be?" Robin asked. He eyes had never left Batman's. "Are you going to try and stop us?" Batgirl looked from her mentor to her partner, unsure of what to do.

"It doesn't have to be this way," Superman said.

"Yes, it does," Robin said. "You can't choose who your father is." Batman seemed to flinch as that comment was directed at him. Slade and Red-X stood on the side, unwilling to help either side as the battle drew closer. It would be the sidekicks verses the greatest superhero league on Earth. No one could've predicted the ending. It was their mistake.

* * *

Author's Note:

Oooh, who do you think will win? Message me and let me know. By the way, does Etrigan sound too uptight, or is it fine? He's not a major character, so it was hard to do a representation of him. Also, the characters definitely don't belong to me. Keep reading to find out the end! It's coming up soon...hehehehehehehehehehehehe :);)

P.S. You will have to wait a little while for the next chapter as I need to do some research into Batman: The Animated Series to further my knowledge on Batman and Robin's relationship and possible lessons that I can use in the next chapter. If anyone has any really good and relatively serious quotes from that series, I would be most appreciative if you sent them to me. Thanks for keeping up with me :);)


	12. Chapter 11: Fight of Our Lives

Author's note:

So, here's chapter 11, and just so all my readers know, I had to take some information from different places for what I needed, so some quotes later on might be from The Batman, animated series, Batman comics, Batman movies and others. So if something doesn't seem like it adds up for this story line, that's why. Enjoy :);)

* * *

Chapter 11

Fight of Our Lives

The two teams faced each other, neither one backing down or giving an inch. On the one side stood the Teen Titans, determined to help their friend, on the other was the Justice League, worried that helping Raven would result in more destruction than the world could handle.

"What's it going to be?" Robin asked. "Are you going to let us go, or do we have to fight our way out?"

"We can't let you risk a possible apocalypse," Superman said.

"We're Titans, and we stand by our friends, no matter what," Kole said.

"Gnaark," said Gnaark.

"Batgirl," Batman whispered to his apprentice. "I want you to go after Raven. We'll worry about the rest." Batgirl nodded, still unsure of what to do.

"Titans!" Robin said. Everyone took a fighting stance. "Go!" Chaos reigned. Starfire immediately shot her eye beams at Superman and didn't hesitate to plough him into the wall. Of all of them, Starfire was the most qualified to take on Superman. Robin wasn't too keen on fighting his old mentor, but he did and was clearly on an equal level. Everyone else spread out and took as many as they could. Even Melvin, Timmy, Teether and Bobby were in on the action. Kid Flash and Flash raced around striking blow after blow on each other. Cyborg was busy with Wonder Woman and Star Girl, which was a handful no question.

As the battle continued, some of the Justice League ended up stepping out of the battle to stand beside the amused Slade and Red-X. Namely, Green Arrow, Atom, Black Canary, Huntress, Question, Dove and Wild Cat, some of the heroes that Raven had lost sleep over trying to get them back on their feet. All of them felt like they couldn't fight the team that'd helped them in their time of need, but also didn't think that they could fight against their own team.

While all this was happening and more Justice League members began to sit out, Batgirl had made it to the top of the roof where Beastboy was watching over Raven, still unconscious.

"Have you come to challenge me?" he asked calmly without turning around.

"That was what I was told to do," Batgirl admitted. Beastboy stood up and turned around to look her in the eye.

"Are you going to do what you were asked?" he asked. Batgirl looked down and didn't answer. "You want to please Batman, but you don't want to hurt the person who healed you. That's it isn't it?" Beastboy continued.

"What should I do?" Batgirl asked.

"That's your decision," Beastboy said. "I'd prefer it if I didn't have to fight you, but you do what you think is right." Batgirl turned away and watched the battle. Starfire and Superman were now flying circles around each other firing their eye beams at each other, but only having them clash. Cyborg and Bumblebee were back to back shooting any League member who got too close. Más and Menos were flying through the streets punching and tripping anyone they could while Aqualad had caused water pipes to push through the ground and was now drenching everyone. Jinx was having a lot of luck taking other's luck away, but it was absolute chaos.

"Look at this," Batgirl said. "They're all fighting over a girl who had no choice in her heritage. It's so…pointless."

"I know," Beastboy said. "They just don't understand. Raven learned to control her emotions so that she could control the demon inside of her. She wouldn't say it, but we can all tell that she struggles with it daily. That's why she has to meditate; it's also why she joined our team; to make up for everything that she might do."

"You're team can't win," Batgirl said. "You know that right?"

"Ya, we know, but it doesn't matter," Beastboy said. "We don't have to win if we can stall for time."

Back on street level, the destruction was coming to a critical point. Robin was kicked back into Cyborg, who turned around and shot Batman with his cannon.

"How much time left?" Robin asked.

"Thirty seconds," Cyborg said.

"Alright, take Raven and the kids in your car. I'll take the ship with Jericho, Red Star, Bobby and Gnaark. Everyone who can fly will have to take someone who can't and we need to get to Jump City as soon as possible," Robin said.

"Seventeen seconds," Cyborg said. "Beastboy, bring Raven!" Beastboy looked at Batgirl.

"You have to decide now; are you with us?" he asked. Batgirl looked at his out held hand, smiled and took it.

"I'm with you," she said. Beastboy shifted into his beast and the two of them brought Raven down. That was when the T-car arrived.

"Melvin, Timmy, Teether, we're going!" Cyborg called. The three kids ran and got into the back of the car as Beastboy placed Raven in the front seat and buckled her in. Cyborg got in the driver's side and stepped on the gas as the T-ship hovered overhead. Robin called his people to him and they all got in. Kid Flash grabbed Jinx, Más and Menos grabbed Kole and shot away. Aqualad and Tramm surfed on the water to the edge of the city while Beastboy grabbed Batgirl, Starfire grabbed Herald, Bee grabbed Speedy, Thunder and Lightning grabbed Pantha and Wildebeest, and they all headed out.

Before leaving, Batgirl attached a note to her bat-a-rang and tossed it down to where Batman was. Batman picked it up to see one word on it. Goodbye.

"I hope you're happy," Green Arrow said, approaching.

"I hope you're happy," Vigilante said. "You guys weren't helping us any."

"Because those kids did too much in helping us to fight them. Raven may be a demon, but she certainly isn't a villain," Arrow said. "That girl spent sleepless nights making sure that we were battle ready and we just repaid them by attacking. I hope you're satisfied." Clapping suddenly caught their attention and they turned to see Slade walking up to them.

"That was a great battle, and a touching speech, Arrow," he said.

"Are you still going to help us?" Diana asked.

"This super league of villains is still a pain in the side," Red-X said. "We need them gone as much as you."

"Alright, let's go back and plan a strike," Superman said.

By sunrise the next day, the Titans had made it back to Jump City and Titan's Tower. Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy, Starfire and Batgirl made sure that Raven was placed in the infirmary and Beastboy and Batgirl offered to watch over her for the time being. Cyborg and Starfire gathered with everyone else in the main living area while Robin went into his room for some solitude.

"Some heroes," Red Star said.

"So much for a reunion," Speedy agreed.

"I can't believe they did that," Cyborg said. "I mean, after all we did, all the trouble we went to in order to get them out…unbelievable."

"Supongo que todo ese poder se fue a la cabeza," Más said.

"Eso es orgullo para usted," Menos agreed.

"So, I guess we're not going back there," Jinx said. Everyone agreed that they wouldn't be going back to help anytime soon.

Meanwhile, Robin was gazing at his wall of newspaper clippings as old memories ran through his head. His first day at Wayne manor, his first time out as Robin, all the training Bruce had given him and all the villains he'd faced side by side with Batgirl. Robin then pulled out a small case from under his bed and looked at the photos inside of happy times with his foster father. All the things Batman used to tell him flowed through his head.

_"Experience teaches slowly, Robin. And at a cost of many mistakes."_

_ "That's life, Robin, full of ups and downs. It ill befits any of us to become too confident."_

So many lessons, villains, challenges and all through that, Robin had always looked to his foster father for answers, and even if he didn't follow instructions, he had always been proud of Batman. Until yesterday, he had always thought that Batman wasn't one to judge a person just because of origins. But that had been proved false and just because Raven was only half human. It didn't matter to any Titan whether she was fully demon or not, she was their friend, and for some reason, the fully human Batman couldn't understand. But what would he do now? For the first time in years, Dick Grayson cried silent tears for the person who'd taught him almost everything he knew.

That was when Robin remembered something he'd said a long time ago and almost forgot, but now it rang clear as a bell through his entire being as the words pushed their way to the front of his mind and stuck there. _"We are responsible for each other. That's part of being human – isn't it?"_ The last two words resounded as echoes, loud and clear, ringing through his entire room as he sat on his bed and tears rolled down his cheek. Robin thought for a minute and smiled.

"It is," he said to the darkness. "It is part of being human."

* * *

Author's note:

Oooooooooo, what's going to happen next? What do you think Robin's going to do? Message me and let me know. For now, be patient and tell someone you care. I'll be seeing you again soon. :);)


	13. Chapter 12: What's Next?

Chapter 12

What's Next?

Raven scrunched her closed eyes halfway between waking and dreaming and opened them a moment later. She was in the recovery wing at Titan's Tower, but how did she get there? The last thing she remembered was losing control. Raven suddenly remembered fighting, screaming, someone calling out to her. Slowly she pushed herself up onto her arms and prayed that she hadn't hurt anyone. Sitting by her bed was Batgirl, who turned at her movement and smiled.

"Hey there, sleepy, how're you doing?" she asked.

"What…?" Raven mumbled as Batgirl helped her sit up. "What are you doing here?"

"That demon Etrigan decided that you might be a threat and the Justice League decided to try and eliminate that threat," Batgirl said, honestly. "The Titans fought hard to get you out alive and I decided that I would tag along. If that's how my mentor acts around my friends, then I don't want to be his sidekick anymore."

"Friend?" Raven asked. "You…you're not scared of me?"

"You helped me when I needed it most. Whatever your family heritage is, I don't care," Batgirl said stubbornly. "You saved me; I wanted to return the favor." Raven allowed herself a small grin as Batgirl continued. "So, how do I contact Robin?"

"There's a comm. button on the wall. It'll broadcast to the whole tower, but you can just call Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Beastboy if you want," Raven answered. Batgirl hopped up and hurried to the button Raven had mentioned.

"Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Beastboy to infirmary," she said. It wasn't but a moment later that three of the four called entered the wing. All of them happy to see Raven awake and well.

"Raven, are you well?" Starfire asked.

"Better, not well," Raven answered. "I can still feel it there and I need to seal it off before it becomes too wild."

"Let us help," BB said.

"Ya, we've helped you before," Cyborg said. Batgirl looked around.

"Where's Robin?" she asked.

"Probably on the roof. The comm. system doesn't work up there," Raven said.

"I'll talk to him," Batgirl said. "You guys do…whatever it is that you need to do." With that, Batgirl left and headed to the roof as the four she left behind began to meditate.

Up on the roof, Batgirl found Robin sitting on the edge with his knees to his chest as he watched the sun rise. It had been two days since they'd left Gotham behind and no one had seen much of Robin. Batgirl grinned and sat down beside him with her legs tucked neatly underneath her.

"What's on your mind?" she asked.

"I have to go back," Robin said. Batgirl was surprised by this.

"What?" she asked. "They just tried to take Raven away, and you want to go back and help them?! What's going through your spiky little head?"

"We have to go back," Robin said, stressing the word "we". "Part of being human is being responsible for each other and helping each other. If I don't go back I'll regret it for the rest of my life." Batgirl paused and looked out at the sun. A memory came back to her of the boy she was sitting beside years ago and she smiled to think that he'd grown up.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" she asked suddenly. Robin looked surprised but grinned as the memory flowed back to him.

"You were so jealous that I had been made Batman's partner after all the trouble you went through. You were upset because I got to train with him, I learned his identity and only after a week of knowing him," he said.

"We were both so irresponsible, rambunctious, and as I recall, you wanted to prove yourself to Batman because you knew that I'd been his sidekick for longer than you," Batgirl said. Robin chuckled.

"Remember the first villain team up we took down?" Robin asked.

"Oh, do you mean the part about the chemical, or the fact that you crashed a giant moth into the building?" Batgirl teased.

"What was it you told me?" Robin asked.

"What? You mean when I told you to go play on another roof?" Batgirl asked. They both started laughing at their reminiscing. So much time had passed, they'd both grown up so much and yet, somewhere inside, they were still the mischievous sidekicks who got into trouble.

"So much time has passed," Robin said a few minutes later. "So much has changed. I've changed. You've changed and apparently Batman has too. I just don't know what to think anymore." Barbara looked at him and gently slipped off her mask to reveal her blue eyes and red hair.

"Dick, you've always known the difference between right and wrong," she said.

"Not anymore, Barbara," Robin said. "After so many battles here, the line between good and evil has become blurred. I don't know if I can trust myself anymore."

"Dick," Barbara said. Robin looked at her and then back out at the sun, now fully above the horizon.

"I haven't used my real name since I left," he admitted. "Duel identities means duel responsibilities, and I don't have the time to deal with that."

"Alright, Robin, when you don't know what's right or wrong, just stop over-thinking and do what your heart tells you is right. No one gets it right one hundred percent of the time, but you get it pretty close most of the time. Just think about," Barbara said, standing up. As she walked away, another thought occurred to her and she turned back.

"To tell you the truth, I'm jealous," she said. "You've got this great home, with great people and a responsibility you can handle. I have my home with my dad and Batman, and neither of them think that I can handle myself. You're incredibly lucky, but you just need to take a step back and take a look in order to see it before it's too late." Batgirl pulled her mask back up and headed for the door.

"Oh, and Raven woke up a few minutes ago," she said. She reached for the door and Robin grabbed her hand.

"Two things," he said. "First, you've been away for three and a half weeks, what makes you think that your dad isn't worried?" Batgirl looked shocked. She had completely forgotten about her father.

"He's going to kill me," she said, pulling away from Robin.

"Secondly," Robin said. "I think I might have a plan." The two of them headed back down to the infirmary where the others had finished with whatever it was they were doing and Raven was having a little food prepared by Cyborg. Oddly enough, there was what appeared to be a devilish mirror sitting on the side table.

"Robin, you're here," Starfire said, floating over to greet them.

"Ya, I am," he said. "Raven, glad to see you up and well again." Raven smiled as he continued. "Listen, we've got a lot of work to do. We're going back to Gotham." Everyone looked surprised.

"Why would we go back there?" Cyborg asked. "As far as I'm concerned, it's their problem."

"That's just it, it's not only their problem; villains from our home towns are there as well. They're our responsibility and we need to deal with them," Robin explained.

"I guess," Beastboy said.

"Raven, are you up for it?" Robin asked. Raven nodded.

"This may not be our fault, but it is our problem to deal with," she said. "I'll go back and prove to them that I'm more human than they know."

"What did you have in mind?" Batgirl asked.

"Thinking outside the box," Robin said. "Those villains are expecting us to come back and save the day as heroes, and we are, but that's not the whole picture." Everyone looked at him curiously. "We're also kids," he continued. "That's how we're going to beat them. I need to pick up something, so I'll be gone all day, but while I'm gone, I want you guys to compile a folder of every villain that you saw and are likely to be there. I don't want us going in unprepared. Now, we've got a lot of work to do, so let's get to work."

It took some convincing, but Robin was able to convince all of the Titans to join in on the plan. Robin returned to Gotham secretly to pick up something from his old home and surprisingly got out without being seen. Two days of preparing, repairing and upgrading later, the team was ready. Robin also had a surprise for Batgirl. The night before they left, he called her down to a room that they used to repair their equipment and vehicles. Batgirl was curious, but didn't ask. Sitting in the center of the room was her old motorcycle, but all new.

"Oh, Robin. You didn't," she said.

"Oh yes we did," Robin said. "Cyborg and I gave your old bike an upgrade similar to mine. You'll be able to shoot missiles, use a rocket booster and a few other things that I'll tell you about later. What do you think?" Batgirl was at a loss for words.

"Robin, it's wonderful," she said.

"I figured you deserved it," Robin said. "If we want to have any hope of surviving this next battle, we need to be ready."

"But your plan-" she tried.

"Will come together nicely if you have this," Robin said. "Now, about those other upgrades." Robin told her all about her new bike and by morning, they were ready.

And so, on the third day at dawn, the team headed out on a mission no one really wanted to go on. However, they had all agreed that the villains there were their responsibility, so they prepared for the worst.

The last thing they heard was Robin's familiar call. "Titans, Go!"

* * *

Author's note:

So, what do you think "thinking outside the box" means in this case? I hope you've got some ideas, because I'm halfway between half an idea and being stumped. Please message me if you have a suggestion! Or if you want to criticize. I'd love to hear from you so don't hold back on the comments! Love ya lol :);)


	14. Chapter 13: Prepare for War

Author's Note:

Thanks for all your comments! I love them.

To hello234xx: Sorry, but I'm all for Robin and Starfire, but maybe I'll have to do a fanfic with a Raven/Robin pair. As for your other request, I'm going by the cartoons, not the comics so Dove is a member of the Justice League. Interesting idea though, thanks for the comment.

To Massacrerose: I'm glad you like where the story is heading. Keep reading, it'll get better...hopefully :);)

To youngjusticefanatic: Glad you like how Etrigan is against Raven. She'll definitely show him, but not in the way you're thinking. Keep reading to find out.

To jster1985: You wanted me to update soon, here you go. Don't worry, the next one is in the works.

To patattack: I'm glad you like the Titans and thanks for the motto, I;d never heard that before, but now I might just use that!

Enjoy :);) Now, on with the story! lol

* * *

Chapter 13

Prepare for War

Dusk had fallen and the city of Gotham loomed in the coming darkness as it always did around that time of day. Robin sat on a hill on his bike looking out over the ruined city waiting for the scouts he'd sent out to call in. While he was deep in his thoughts, Batgirl pulled up beside him on her new bike and lifted her visor.

"Do you realize how reckless you are?" she asked, pulling him out of his own little world. Robin chuckled.

"You know me," Robin said. "And don't act like I'm the only one. Do you realize how reckless you are?" Now Batgirl laughed.

"Robin, you're entire team is reckless!" she said. "You all…we all act like kids."

"And that's what's going to get this city back on its feet and all the villains in jail," Robin said. He then pulled out his communicator. "This is Robin, what's the situation?" he asked.

"This is Starfire," Starfire replied first. "The watchtower is still overrun with villains and I can't see any members of the Justice League."

"Alright Star, head back and get into your next position. Remember, Blackfire is yours," Robin said. "Beastboy, what about the Metro Tower?"

"Their main force is in Gotham, but there are still a few villains guarding it," Beastboy said. "It should be a simple get in get out situation."

"Alright, get back as fast as you can. You'll lead the strike team for the Watchtower," Robin said. "Cyborg, the Metro Tower is all yours. Take the villains out and patch us in to their comm. link frequency."

"You got it," Cyborg said, taking off in his car.

"Aqualad, what's the situation on your end?" Robin asked. Aqualad surfaced near the cave that they'd used as their hideout and snuck around to the entrance to listen in.

"I'm here," he whispered. "Looks like about half of the Justice League is here right now."

"Give or take," Aqualad said.

"Where's the other half?" Robin asked.

"I'll answer that," Raven said. She was floating just inside the roof of the villain's main headquarters in a containment room. "Looks like they made an attempt and got captured."

"How many are there?" Robin asked.

"About fifteen or so," Raven said. "The others could be on patrol or hiding out. I'll keep looking to see if they're in here but you should begin with the plan anyway. If we want to win this fight, we're going to need those two locations first."

"We can't attack the Watchtower until we get the villains here and the heroes back to the cave," Batgirl said.

"But we can get the Metro tower and that will give Cyborg more time to patch into their comm. system. Cyborg, you have a go," Robin said. "Keep it clean and as silent as possible, we don't want them sounding the alarm."

"Don't worry, Robin, I've already got a program in my system that will give me complete control of the Metro Tower," Cyborg said. "All I have to do is put in in their computer. We'll see you soon. Teen Titans, go!"

"To get into the Watchtower, we'll need Batman's remote," Batgirl pointed out.

"True, Raven, Aqualad, do either of you know where Batman is at?" Robin asked.

"He's here, Robin," Raven said. "But his belt was taken."

"That makes it easier," Robin said. "Find it and bring it here. I'll get it out and then you can take it to Beastboy before they head off."

"Robin, the others are here too, they're being held separately and…Slade and Red-X are with them," Raven said. "I'll have to take them out in waves."

"Alright, but bring Slade and Red-X here," Robin said. Suddenly, Raven appeared in front of them and handed Robin Batman's belt.

"You got it," she said before disappearing again. Robin started trying to get remote out.

"This is Cyborg," Cyborg called in. "The Metro Tower is secured and all villains are in the holding area. I've locked on to the Justice League's comm. signal, but I haven't patched us through yet. We're awaiting your signal."

"We copy," Robin said. "Hold for now. Aqualad, get to your secondary position, Raven I've got the remote out, pass it on to Beastboy and take the belt and the other equipment held there to the cave and start getting everyone out. Beastboy, as soon as you get the remote, take the t-ships and fly over the city. You know what to do."

"You got it, Robin," BB said. Robin let out a sigh.

"Everything is happening so fast," he said. "I've faced too many dangers in my life to count, but this is the first time I've been afraid of dying without success."

"Not the first time," Batgirl said. "Remember when we had to face Black Mask together, without Batman? You asked me if I ever was afraid. You didn't say it, but you were afraid then too. We got through that time, just like we will this time." Both the t-ships flew overhead at that time.

"Life is a strange thing," Robin said. "It holds on when you want to let go and let's go when you want to hold on. It's all just one big story, and we all have one opportunity to write a chapter or end the book. A chapter in my life ended when I left everything behind, I just hope I didn't end the story."

"Life knows best," Batgirl said. "Everything is going to work out. The story didn't end when you left, a chapter in our life did. Our stories just went in separate directions and converged again at this point. The story hasn't ended yet, but by the morning, this chapter will have a happy ending." Robin had to stop and think about what she'd said. Batgirl just grinned.

"I should get to my next location, just remember, we make the ending, not them and you can be sure that we'll make it good," she said. With that she pulled her visor down and sped off towards the city.

"Robin, that's the last of them, I'm bringing Slade and Red-X to you now," Raven said.

"Good, Beastboy, begin part two on my mark," Robin said. "Go!" he said three seconds later. Out of one of the t-ships shot a very, very large electric net that sealed off all of Gotham from the bridge to the harbour.

"Nowhere to run now. We're headed to the Watchtower," Beastboy said.

"Be quick and be careful," Robin said as Slade and Red-X dropped in behind him.

"Ah, Robin, I should've known you wouldn't be able to stay away," Slade said.

"Save it," Robin said. "I haven't come for their sake; I came because some of the villains here are our responsibility, including you two."

"Well, it's good to be wanted," Red-X said.

"Are you with me?" Robin asked.

"What do you have planned?" Slade asked. Robin grinned.

"Get as close as you can to their hideout and wait for the signal," he said. "You'll know it when you see it." Red-X placed a hand on Slade and they both vanished.

"I just hope this works," Robin said to himself. "Cyborg, patch us through."

* * *

Author's Note:

So, what do you think? For those of you who are curious, I don't think the story will last more than three or four more chapters, so the end is coming soon and stay tuned, cause I'm planning a sequel...shhhh, it's secret for now, but you'll find out by the end. Leave a comment! :);)


	15. Chapter 14: Play-by-Play

Chapter 14

The Plan Part 2: Play-by-Play

Cyborg pushed a few buttons and adjusted a few cords before nodding in satisfaction.

"Alright, Rob, you're on," he said. Robin took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Attention members of the Justice League, this is Robin from the Teen Titans," he said. In the cave everyone was surprised to hear his voice.

"Robin?" Superman asked. "What are you doing back?"

"In case you really are that thick headed, we're here to save you again," Robin said. "You may have noticed that Raven got you out and back to the cave, despite the things you said about her and believe me, we told her. We're also here to clean up the mess you apparently can't."

"What are you saying?" Lantern asked.

"I'm saying we got your Metro tower back and we have a team heading to your Watchtower as we speak. In case you're curious as to how we'll get in, I had Raven bring me Batman's belt so I could get his control out," Robin said, proudly. Batman was surprised and actually had to check to make sure that Robin was telling the truth.

"I didn't spend all those years with you and not learn how to get into your belt," Robin said. "Now, if you really don't want a team of kids doing your job for you, I suggest you get over here and help us out. But if you still feel like Raven is a threat, come after we finish what you couldn't and we'll show you how much of a threat we can all be. If you're curious as to how we'll get _your_ task done for you, then I suggest that you grab a good seat and watch the action unfold. It's going to be good." Green Arrow was really annoyed with his team now.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Arrow asked. "Are we going to sit here like cowards letting kids do our job or are we going to repay their kindness and earn their forgiveness?"

"That girl is still a threat to us all!" Etrigan said.

"I don't care! As far as I'm concerned we're all a threat to somebody else, but just being a threat doesn't mean that we're going to hurt anyone," Arrow pointed out. "You're fully demon, she's only half and that means half of her is human. You can do what you want, but I'm going to go help these kids out."

"I'm coming with you," Black Canary said. Others stepped forward too; The Question, Huntress, Dove, Shayera, Vixen, The Atom, Vigilante, Black Cat and more.

"Come if you feel any bit responsible," Arrow said before contacting Robin. "Robin, it's Arrow, I'm bringing a few more to the battle. Where do you want us?"

"Position yourselves as close as you can to the enemy's base, but keep out of sight and wait for the signal. You'll know it when you see it," Robin said.

"Got it, we'll see you there," Arrow said. With that, he and the people who had chosen to help headed out without looking behind.

"So we're really not going to help them?" Flash asked. "Some of them are like family to some of us."

"Makes you wonder how selfish and prideful some of us are," Superman said.

"Hera, help them," Diana said, quietly. Batman just grimaced, because he knew that everyone was right.

Beastboy sat in on of the t-ships with Batman's remote in hand. He hoped he could measure the distance on it so they would be able to get inside the Watchtower quickly. He looked up and saw that they were getting close.

"Alright everyone, we're getting close. Sound off to make sure we're all here," he said.

"This is Red Star, I'm ready," Red Star said.

"Argent here," Argent said. "Let's get this over with."

"I'm ready too," Speedy said. "Kilowatt is too."

"Let's get this over with," Hotspot said.

"Sí, vamos a ir y hacer. Salvar el día! Batir los villanos! Date prisa y vamos a mostrarles lo que estamos hechos!" Mas and Menos said together.

"I know we don't have full ships, but we don't need to fly for much longer. I'm going to try and open the bay doors, be ready for anything," Beastboy said. He waited a few more seconds before hitting the remote. The bay doors opened allowing them to pass through and land as the doors closed behind them. Everyone hopped out and headed through the doors. They were met by several villains who'd come to see what was going on.

"Titans go!" Beastboy said.

Robin was glad that some of the Justice League was going to come and help, but the problem now was getting into position. So he mounted his bike and with his helmet on he rode as fast as he dared into the city.

"Alright, this is a check to make sure that everyone is in position. Cyborg, did you and Kid Flash get back alright?" Robin asked.

"We're back," Kid Flash answered. He was standing on a roof in the center of town. "I'm waiting for you to tell me to light the signal."

"Hold until I tell you," Robin said. "Cyborg?"

"Ya, I'm here and still trying to get into the main city computers," Cyborg said. "It'll take a few more minutes, but I should have it by the time you're ready."

"Good," Robin said. "Batgirl and Jinx, where are you?"

"On route," Jinx answered. She was riding behind Batgirl on her motorcycle. "We're going to stop a little further away and wait for the signal."

"Good going," Robin said. "Beastboy?"

"Hurry up with that signal," Beastboy said from the Watchtower. "The fighting's started, but Cy's robot is running fine."

"Remember to take it easy on them until the signal, we want to make a show out of this," Robin said. "Star, are you ready?"

"I am, Blackfire with get what is coming to her," Starfire promised. "And I see members of the Justice League ready as well."

"Glad they made it, Raven, where are you?" Robin asked.

"Keeping watch overhead," Raven said. "I do see the other members of the Justice League who aren't looking to help."

"Can you tell me who's there?" Robin asked.

"Most of the founding members except Shayera and Flash, and…too many others. Robin, it looks like less than a quarter of them wanted to help," Raven said.

"Keep an eye on them, just in case we miss some of the villains. If they're attacked, I want you there before Cyborg can say boo-yah," Robin said.

"Robin, I'm in!" Cyborg said. "Are you sure you want to do this? I should be out there kicking butt with the rest of you!"

"I'm sure Cyborg," Robin said. "Herald, are you ready with the equipment?"

"I'm ready, just tell me what you need and where you need it," Herald answered. By this time, Robin had pulled up in front of the villain's headquarters. He took a deep breath and exhaled as guns popped out on his motorcycle.

"Kid Flash, light the signal," he said. The signal shot up in the sky and a moment later, everyone started firing on the building.

Standing on the edge of the city, the Justice League was surprised to see the bat signal light up the night sky. However, a moment later, the bat disappeared to be replaced by a double "T".

"Teen Titans," Superman said. Batman was a little upset that they'd decided to use his bat signal, but also slightly in awe at their creativity. He would be sure that they changed it when this was over.

Every villain in the building fled outside as their headquarters crashed in around them. They were confused and tired and the streets around them were empty. Suddenly every TV screen in Gotham came on and a familiar face as well: Cyborg.

"Oooh, that's gotta hurt," he said. "For those of you just joining us, this is Cyborg with live coverage from Gotham city of TTGR, Teen Titans Gotham Rescue. As you can see from this instant play back" – the screen changed to show the Titans and some Justice League members destroying the building – "We're off to a good start." Blackfire was enraged but didn't have time to do anything because Starfire suddenly shot her with her eye beams.

"Hello sister," she said. Chaos suddenly reigned. Every hero present launched into battle as Cyborg continued his coverage.

"We now go live to Speedy, Kole and Gnaark inside the Justice League's Metro tower. Take it away," Cyborg said. The image changed and Speedy stood inside the metro tower.

"Thanks Cyborg, as you can see, Metropolis is completely clean of villains and they're all behind bars," Speedy said. "What do you think, Kole, are they going to get out?" Kole suddenly shifted from being solid crystal to normal and grinned.

"Not in a million years, Speedy," she said.

"Gnaark," Gnaark said.

"Back to you Cy," they said together.

Meanwhile, Jinx and Batgirl had made it to Gotham City Police Station where all the cops were being held. Batgirl rode straight through the door and stopped in the main area. It was empty.

"That's odd," Batgirl said. "You'd think they'd have someone guarding this place."

"Maybe they were called to a meeting, or went out for lunch," Jinx said. Batgirl grinned at her humor. She had been told that Jinx had turned from bad to good, but she just couldn't picture the pink haired girl as a villain.

"Come on, let's get them out," she said, running down the hall with Jinx close behind her.

"So you know this place well?" Jinx asked.

"Practically grew up here," Batgirl admitted. "My dad is…a cop." She decided that details wouldn't exactly help in this situation.

"So, daddy didn't want you becoming a cop?" Jinx asked.

"Something like that," Batgirl said. "This way." They turned another corner and through a door, they found all the cops behind bars. Batgirl looked at all of them and realized she didn't grab the keys. She slapped her head.

"Darn it, I forgot the keys," she said. "I'd better go…" Jinx grabbed her arm.

"Nope, this is my job," she said. Batgirl looked at her strangely and nodded. Jinx pushed her back gently and started to do flips down the hall. As she did, her powers caused the locks to break and doors to open until she was at the end. Batgirl smiled.

"Awesome," she said. All the cops headed out and thanked their saviours, but Commissioner Gordon paused to talk with them a moment.

"Thanks girls," he said. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, we've all been a little busy," Jinx said. Batgirl just grinned at her father's face.

"Let's just say that you weren't the only ones being held prisoner," she said. "Now come on, the battle's starting." They all hurried into the lobby only to be greeted by the guards. Now it was Jinx's turn to slap her head.

"Great," she said. In front of them stood the H.I.V.E Five, Gizmo, Mammoth, and Billy Numerous. "Batgirl, meet my old team." Batgirl was kind of surprised because they didn't look like much. She laughed.

"That's your old team?" she asked. "I'm glad you've got higher standards now."

"You snot-for-brain are going to pay for that!" Gizmo said, making his tech pack grow legs like a spider. Billy Numerous made five duplicates of himself while Mammoth picked up the nearest heavy object. Batgirl stopped laughing, but not smiling.

"What's the plan?" Jinx asked.

"Well, I'm glad I got introduced to them," Batgirl said. "Nice to beat you!" With that she tossed a batarang at Gizmo's tech pack, causing it to malfunction and partially explode while Jinx hexed the ground and the others flew out. Many of the cops shot out the door to arrest them.

"You two go on," Gordon said. "We'll take care of those three."

"Thanks commissioner, let's go," Batgirl said. She and Jinx hoped back on her bike and rode out the door.

"Robin, it's Batgirl," she said. "The cops are free and we're ready to move on to part three."

"Good," Robin said. "Herald, that's your cue. Send in the equipment on all streets between us."

"And the chaos continues in Gotham City," Cyborg reported. "I've just been informed that Robin's called for part three of his plan. What could he be planning? Stay tuned to find out."

* * *

Author's Note:

I don't think I need to say much. Like Cyborg said, stay tuned to find out what part three of his childish and reckless plan is. You'll see it all come together soon enough. :);)


	16. Chapter 15: Theatrics

Author's note: Hey thanks for all the reviews, I love reading all of your compliments and critics.

Guest: I'm not using the JLA in this story, I'm using the Justice League Unlimited, as in the cartoon not comics. The reason I put Robin on equal with Batman is because of the episode where he trained with the True Master and he's older than he was back then and more mature. As for Starfire and Superman, both aliens, both with super strength, both can shoot lasers from their eyes, why aren't they equal? And who said anything about Raven hurting Etrigan? As for Batman freezing their assets and knowing all their weaknesses, I'm going on the theory that he didn't even know Robin had started a team as they haven't communicated in a while. Thanks anyway.

patattack: nice to hear from you again. Glad you like the chapter, wait until you read this one!

youngjusticefanatic: Glad you like the live coverage, just wait for the rest of this chapter. And I agree with you in that Batman needs to be yelled at, but don't worry, he'll learn his lesson by next chapter...at least that's what I have planned.

Enjoy and don't be afraid to comment! I'll be sure and reply.

* * *

Chapter 15

The Plan Part 3: Theatrics

"And we're back with more coverage of TTGR, I'm your host, Cyborg and if you're just joining us, let's get you up to speed," Cyborg said on the big screen. "The Teen Titans and some members of the Justice League attacked the villain's headquarters and destroyed it. Now the battle rages. Batgirl and Jinx have freed the cops and are on their way to the battle. We go now to our field agent Bumblebee for a quick update on the battle. Hey Bee, what's going down?" The screen changed to Bumblebee flying over the city.

"Yo Cy, what's up?" she asked.

"Um…you're supposed to tell me," Cyborg said.

"Right then, follow me," she said, leading the way. "As you can see, Starfire and Blackfire are going at it like mortal enemies. This is one fight that people would pay to see. Below the Titans and Justice League members are doing their best to push the villains back, but their numbers are overwhelming. Wait…" she paused as something caught her eye. "Cyborg, it looks like the rest of the Justice League have come to the party late. More on the story as it develops and maybe we'll get a word in with some of them later. Back to you."

"Alright Bee, we'll check back in a few. We now go live to Beastboy leading the attack inside the Justice League's Watchtower. BB, what do you got for us?" Cy asked. The scene changed again to Beastboy standing in the watchtower with fighting in the background.

"Beastboy here, we're about wrapped up with everyone here," he said. "There are only a few villains around and they're no match for my team! I predict a quick win, now I've gotta get back into the action. Beastboy out," he said, but before the camera cut off, he let out a scream as a blast almost caught him.

"Okay, you'd better not get my camera destroyed, BB," Cyborg said. "In other news, I've just got word that the circus is in town, starring the acrobats on wheels!" The scene changed to Batgirl riding her bike with Jinx standing on her shoulders. The screen cut to show Robin on his with Aqualad on his shoulders. "Let's see if they can make the dismount and…" Cyborg paused as the two bikes crossed each other and the two heroes on the riders' shoulders jumped off, flipped to the side and landed on their feet. "And they made it!"

Robin grinned. This was going great. The villains were off balance with Cyborg's live coverage of the night and distracted while everything had so far gone as planned and it was barely midnight.

"Hey Robin," Red-X called from the roof. "Mind if I jump on?"

"Come on," Robin said. "Hey Cyborg, report this!" Red-X jumped off the corner of the roof, flipped three times and landed standing up on the back of Robin's bike.

"Boo-yah! Did you see that folks?" Cyborg roared.

"Where we heading?" Red-X asked, sitting down.

"North side, there's some major fighting down there," Robin said, but as he said it, he passed near the harbour and saw a few heroes having trouble with Cinderblock, Joker and Bain, including Batman.

"Go, I'll head to north side," Red-X said.

"How?" Robin asked. Red-X looked up to see Bumblebee fly overhead.

"That's how," he said. "Bee, I could use a lift." With that he disappeared and reappeared in the air where Bee caught him and started an interview on their way. Robin found one of the ramps that Herald had dropped off and road it smoothly around the corner and through the loop and road at top speed firing his guns on the way. In one shot, he hit the tube that Bain used to feed the drug into his blood stream, in another, he sent Cinderblock flying into a building and in another he sent Joker through a window.

"Tramm, Pantha, are you two okay?" Robin asked.

"We are fine," Pantha said. "Just bruised."

"Good, north side needs back up," Robin said. "Take my bike, you'll get there faster I need to head west and make sure that everything is going as planned."

"You got it," Pantha said, mounting his bike. Tramm hopped on behind her with a few noises and let out a low shriek as she took off. Robin stood a moment with his back to Batman.

"And here I thought you didn't like the company I kept," he said, coldly. Batman was shocked.

"Robin, I…"

"Save it," Robin said. "Raven, I've got three villains for pick up."

"On my way," Raven's voice came.

"If you don't like to see Raven mad, I suggest you get out of here soon," Robin said, before using his grappling hook to get onto the roof and head west.

Starfire was having trouble against her sister, Blackfire. She'd grown stronger and was not willing to lose after all she'd been through.

"You won't win, sister," she said. "You've never had a chance. I always won."

"You didn't win last time and you won't win this time!" Starfire shouted as she blasted her sister almost into the electric net over the city. Blackfire countered and Starfire was knocked unconscious as she plummeted towards the ground.

"STARFIRE!" Robin shouted, having just arrived. Shayera was the first to hear, the first to see and the first to react. She flew at top speed towards her and caught her several feet above the ground before landing in an alley way away from Blackfire.

"Starfire, wake up," she said, gently shaking her. Starfire's eyes fluttered open and she saw who saved her.

"Shayera, you…you saved me?" she asked, sitting up. "But…I thought you hated me."

"I thought I did too," Shayera admitted. "But it's not you, it's me. I hate myself for not being able to help my people when they needed me most. It's not your people's fault."

"But it's not your fault either," Starfire said. "You did what you thought was right and in a world of doubt, that's all we can do. You made a decision, maybe not the best for your people, but the best for you." Shayera grinned.

"What do you say we work together and take your sister down?" she asked. Starfire smiled.

"Yes, let us work together," she said. They both flew out and Blackfire was surprised at the sight of them working in perfect time.

"Cyborg, here's news from the Watchtower," Beastboy said. "All villains have been rounded up and placed in holding. This program has been brought to you by Batman's remote. Don't leave home without it."

"That's great news BB," Cyborg said. "Now we go back to Bumblebee to get a word with some of the Justice League members."

"Thanks Cy," Bee said. "Hey Green Arrow, what's your take on the situation?" Green Arrow looked at the camera, looked a Bee and back again.

"Kids," he said, before leaving.

"Guess he didn't have an answer," Bee said. She paused to fire at some on coming villains, knocking them out instantly. "Back to you, Cy."

Raven grinned slightly at them having too much fun with this. Her job in the plan was to keep an eye overhead and round up all the villains that had been beaten. So far, about half of them had been sent to jail and the other half was still a larger amount than anyone would've liked. It was now into the early hours of the morning and even though the sun wasn't out yet, she could tell that the long night was taking its toll on everyone. All around, heroes were retreating temporarily into buildings and underground for a chance to heal and catch their breath. That is, almost everyone except Etrigan.

Raven paused in her surveying flight to watch Etrigan as he fought a dozen villains on top of the tallest building in Gotham. She knew that he had been the one to suggest she was a threat, but even she had to admit that he was doing an incredibly good job. Fire shot from his mouth and his claws raked anyone who got too close. He just knocked out the last of the villains before wiping his forehead and taking a step back that was one step too much. Etrigan fell off the edge and plummeted to the street below. Raven didn't know how resilient he was to injury, but she was sure a fall like that would leave him immobile.

Without a second thought, Raven shot down as fast as she could, used her power to grab him first and then swooped in and grabbed him before swerving up into the sky again. Etrigan looked up at his saviour and growled.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Apparently, saving your sorry butt," Raven said in her monotonous tone.

"Why?" Etrigan asked, not losing the threat in his voice, but Raven could tell he was curious.

"Because that's what heroes do," Raven said. "We help each other. I may be half demon, my father may be Trigon, but I'm part human too, and I've learned that humans have to help each other if we want to get something done." Etrigan snorted.

"Half human is still half human," he said.

"At least I have a human side," Raven said. Etrigan didn't respond as Raven placed him on another roof and left to gather up the villains he'd left her.

Dawn was approaching as the final villains were being rounded up and returned to prison in their proper towns. Robin was rather happy with the way things turned out. Batgirl was still doing tricks on the jumps and Cyborg would freak out in his reporting. Everything had gone as planned. The only ones left were Blackfire, Bizarro, Control Freak, and a few other minor villains. A few heroes were taking breaks, or helping others with villain clean up and injuries. The rest were making sure that all the villains had been taken care of. Robin watched as Shayera and Starfire fought against Blackfire.

She had proven to be a big problem, but the two friends had an idea. Together, Shayera and Starfire flew up as close as they dared to the barrier chased by Blackfire. She was in such a rage that when the two of them changed course, she couldn't react in time and instead hit the electric net. After a moment, she fell unconscious and was caught by Starfire who smiled at Shayera as they tied her up good and brought her back down.

Robin was glad that they were getting along, but he was also glad that the master mind behind all this trouble was out cold and on her way to a stronger prison than the one before. However, he also noticed something else. On the bridge, he saw Batman fighting against a minor villain called Steamroller. Batman was exhausted and barely holding his own, so Robin didn't hesitate to fire a grappling hook and swing over the short distance. Steamroller was coming at Batman, who was pinned against the side of the high bridge. Robin swung the final length and kicked Batman out of the way. Steamroller ploughed through Robin and he fell off the edge.

"Robin!" Batman shouted. Steamroller laughed, but then realized that Robin had left one of his disk grenades on his roller. It exploded and caused him to pass out. Batman looked over the edge to see Robin hanging on by a thread…literally. The line of his grappling hook was beginning to break. Batman reached down to grab the line but before he could, the line snapped and Robin splashed into the sea below and didn't come back out.

* * *

Author's Note:

*gasp* Oh no, Robin! What? You don't think I'm going to have him die in this do you? That was just for the drama and to help knock some sense into Batman. For those of you hoping they'll make up, don't worry, you'll get your wish...but first I've got to get him out of the water! Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe, wish me luck! lol


	17. Chapter 16: The Truth in Life

Author's note:

Alright, this is the LAST CHAPTER in my story so be ready. I hope you like it and when it's finished, you'll see why I'm ready to do a sequel. Anyway, I won't keep you any longer. Enjoy :);)

* * *

Chapter 16

The Truth in Life

Robin floated through the glittering water half awake and watching the sun as began to turn the water into sparkling crystal. Many things floated through his head as he remained weightless in the water. He could feel himself begin to slip into darkness even as his life passed before his eyes. Words and conversations echoed through the liquid substance like bells resounding in a chapel.

"_Who's there? I don't want any trouble," the robber said. _

"_You should have thought about that before you committed the crime!" Robin answered, stepping out of the shadows._

"_Hey, this isn't your town," said the now terrified robber. "Aren't you suppose to be with...?"_

"_Just moved here and from now on I work alone!" Robin interrupted._

_ "Titans go!" Robin shouted. _

_ "Keep your hands off my girl," Fang said threateningly. Starfire blasted him easily._

_ "Keep your legs off my boy," she said. _

_ "They are too numerous to fight. What shall we do?" Starfire asked. _

_ "Fight anyway," Robin answered._

_ "We've got a piñata shaped like Beastboy," Cyborg tempted Raven. "You know you wanna smack him."_

_ "No one could ever take your place," Robin said to Starfire._

_ "You've got a problem, Tin Man?" Robin demanded. _

_ "Ya, it's four feet tall and smells like cheap hair gel!" Cyborg shouted._

_ "All you care about is destruction!" Robin said. _

_ "And all you care about, you destroy," Slade countered._

_ "Knock it off! I can't work with you two acting like idiots!" Robin shouted. _

_ "Great Robin, more yelling will definitely stop all the yelling," Raven said, monotonously._

_ "No more Robin yelling at Robin," Starfire pleaded. _

_ "C'mon, Raven, you know I'm hilarious. And I'm not gonna give up until I get you to smile. OK, why did the aardvark cross the road?" Beastboy asked. _

"_To beat up the idiot telling jokes about it?" Raven said, solemnly._

_ "Be proud and cheerful Robin, you competed well," Starfire said, happily._

_ "Winning isn't everything," Raven added. _

_ "Yeah…" Robin said. "It's just the only thing that matters…"_

_ "When there's trouble, you know who to call," Robin said. _

_ "There will always be someone to do things the easy way," the True Master told Robin. "You must learn to do things the right way."_

_ "Who knows…?" Slade said. "I could become like a father to you." _

_ "I already have a father," Robin said. _

All these things passed through him in seconds, but the word "father" resounded strongest and clearest as the longest echo in Robin's slowly fading brain. As darkness rose again to claim him, one last thought entered his mind.

_"I wish I could've told him…that…I'm sorry,"_ Robin thought. He looked up and saw the light of the rising sun and a gloved, black hand reaching down towards him before he fell unconscious.

Batman broke the surface of the water and gasped for breath. In his arm he held Robin's limp body and he prayed that he wasn't too late to save his son. Batman reached into his utility belt and pulled a grappling hook out. He took careful aim and fired up at the bridge. It felt like they rose too slowly, but in truth it only took a few seconds to reach the top and climb onto solid ground. Batman placed Robin gently on the ground and tried to rouse him, but he didn't wake up.

"Come on, Robin," Batman whispered. "Dick, listen to me! Come back." But Robin remained still. Batman looked around for help and saw that everyone was gathering on a roof nearby. "I won't lose you again. I won't," Bruce said. "Please, Dick, wake up." Robin coughed up some water and pushed himself onto his hands and knees.

"You...you saved me," Robin said.

"You saved me first," Batman said.

"Thanks," Robin said. "For everything." Batman grinned and saw that everyone else was gathering on a nearby roof.

"Come on, let's go," he said. The two of them swung easily to the roof where Robin was immediately greeted by most of his friends. Starfire gave him a hug while Raven let her hood drop and Cyborg patted him on the shoulders. Overhead, two ships flew over and one of them sucked up the net and flew down to the roof where a hatch opened and Beastboy stood up triumphantly.

"Watchtower is secure!" he declared. "Kilowatt figured out how to use the teleporter and sent all the villains to their home town high security prisons."

"Then we have won!" Starfire cheered. Beastboy jumped down and the ship flew off, leaving the original Titans to face the original Justice League. The latter stood, awkwardly shifting in spot until someone spoke up.

"I suppose we owe you an apology," Flash said.

"We all do," Superman said.

"So...we're sorry," Diana said. "We shouldn't have judged you Raven, but…"

"But…you know how it is," Lantern said. "Something we don't understand is…"

"It's difficult to take," Batman said.

"Hey, we all make mistakes," Beastboy said.

"The important thing is that we make sure we don't make the same mistake again," Robin said. "You were all afraid of Raven's demon side, but you should worry about her human side more, because that's the side of her that matters most." Raven blushed slightly. Clapping caught their attention and they turned to see Slade on the edge of the building.

"Well said, Robin," he said. "Very touching. Very…inspiring."

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked.

"Naturally, I had to make sure that my favorite enemy made it through…unscathed," Slade said.

"Why?" Diana asked.

"Because that's my job," Slade said.

"Well you know that I have to arrest you now," Robin said. "This little truce is over."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," Slade said. "But come now, you're not really being fair, are you?"

"Who said anything about being fair?" Raven asked. All the Titans and Justice League prepared for a fight except Robin who stood and looked at Slade hard as he tried to decide what to do.

"I'll probably kick myself for this later, but fine," Robin said. "You've got ten minutes to get as far away as you can. Then we all come after you." Everyone stared at Robin, but behind the mask, Slade smirked.

"You know, they say you hate someone because they remind you of yourself. What do you think, Robin?" Slade asked. Robin didn't answer, so Slade smashed a smoke pellet on the ground and Robin threw something at the cloud. But when it cleared, Slade was gone.

"I'm nothing like you," Robin said, quietly.

"You're just letting him go?" Shayera said. "Just for the sake of being fair?"

"Who said it was fair?" Robin asked, with a grin. "I planted a tracking device on him before he left. We'll find him and stop him. But there are other things I need to say."

"So, say them," Batman said.

"I'm sorry," Robin said. "Sorry that I left when I did and sorry that I didn't keep in contact with you."

"Like your friend said, we all make mistakes," Flash said.

"And I'll be sure to not make the same mistake," Robin said.

"What do you mean?" Starfire asked.

"I'm thinking it's about time we take a vacation," Robin said. "I'm thinking that I should come back in a few weeks."

"But…I thought we were going to Mexico?" Beastboy asked. Raven slapped him at that.

"No, Robin needs a vacation," Cyborg said. "You take a break and we'll stay and make sure that you have a city to come back to."

"Besides, we'll have a new job when you leave anyway," Raven said. Beastboy suddenly seemed to remember something and grinned, Starfire giggled gleefully and Cyborg also smiled.

"Okay, what are you guys planning?" Batgirl asked. Robin approached, smiling and held out his hand with a Titan's communicator in it.

"We talked about it, and we decided that you earned this," he said. Batgirl gazed at the yellow device in disbelief.

"You're not serious, are you? I can't leave and join your team!" she said.

"We don't ask that you do," Cyborg said.

"Some of our independent members are called honorary Titans and that's what you'll be," Robin said. "Because you've got responsibilities here, we only ask that you take this and help out occasionally or if you need help. As our saying goes, 'when there's trouble, you know who to call.'" Batgirl took it and smiled. Then she gave Robin a large hug.

"Thank you," she said. All the other Titans came over to congratulate her and Batgirl was happy.

"So, the plan is when Robin comes back, you get to come to our home and we'll give you the full Titan tour," Beastboy said.

"But for now, I think we just beat an army of villains from here to the next galaxy and helped save one of the greatest superhero teams on Earth! You know what that means?" Cyborg asked. "An all-out Titan pizza party!"

"Pizza for breakfast?" Beastboy asked. "Why not?"

"Yes, let us party!" Starfire cheered.

"Alright, let's just make sure that everyone is on their way and then we'll head home," Robin said. The Titans nodded and headed off in various directions to check on everyone. "Care to join us, Batgirl?" Robin asked. "You are a member of the team now, and that means joining in on celebrations." Batgirl grinned.

"Sure, I'll just give my dad a call so he doesn't worry about me," she said. "I've been gone for four weeks now." With that she jumped off the roof and onto her bike. Robin looked at the Justice League.

"Do you want to come too?" he asked.

"We'll leave the party to you guys," Superman said. "I think the rest of us want to get a little sleep." Everyone nodded in agreement. Robin grinned and walked to the edge where he turned around.

"I guess I'll see you in a few weeks, Batman," he said.

"I look forward to it," Batman said. Robin nodded and continued smiling as he raised his hand in a salute.

"Titans together, Titans forever," he said. That was when Starfire flew over and grabbed his raised hand before they flew off together. The Justice League watched as the Titans rode or flew away into the rising sun, content.

"You must be proud," Superman said as he placed a hand on Batman's shoulder. They all flew or ran away to their homes leaving Batman standing alone in his city with the Titan signal still on and he allowed himself a small smile like he did sometimes.

"Yes," he said. "I'm very proud of him…of my son."

* * *

Author's note:

And done! Are you happy? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Are you excited for the sequel, Robin's Vacation, Batgirl's Training? Message me and let me know! I'm excited for all your feed back so don't hold back and if you have any suggestions for the sequel, don't hesitate to send them to me. I take all messages and suggestions very seriously...despite my personality. And to patattack, I told you I'd use the motto you sent me. Did you like where I put it? I hope you'll read the next one when it's ready. Until then, I declare this story over, but you'll hear from me again very soon! Goodbye for now :);)


End file.
